The Lost Prince
by MICKEY.G.B
Summary: The Lost Prince of Essetir has been presumed dead for twenty four years, but as events take a turn for the worst, will his identity be revealed to the people he loves most? Rated T, Parings include Mergana and a small amount of Arwen.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I'm so excited that I finally managed to write my own fanfic. I don't really know where this idea came from but with the help of my good friends Amber and Princess Drama Queen, I managed to get the courage to write my very first story. Parings for this story are Mergana and a little Arwen.**

**Please R&R. All reviews are welcome from constructive, happy, inspirational or even just ideas on where this story can go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, including its characters *sobs and cries***

**Song choice for this chapter = Misery: Maroon 5  
**

* * *

The Lost Prince

"MERLIN!" That's all that could be heard through the hall of Camelot. King Arthur _of course_ chasing after his useless- not to mention idiotic and lazy- manservant.

The increasingly angry King bursts through the old physician's chambers while holding a loaded crossbow, startling the old man reading at his desk, "Sire is something wrong?".

Arthur ignored Gaius and headed straight to Merlin's room, opening the old wooden door almost taking it off its hinges in the process. Merlin who looked like he had just been awoken from a peaceful dream fell out of his bed and landed flat on his face. At this moment, a thousand cusses were going through his brain.

Arthur, who was watching let out a snort and sneers, "Really Merlin? You already look ugly enough. No need to do anymore damage."

"Ha ha ha you truly are hilarious sire."

Arthur clears his throat, "No Merlin, I'm serious. We can't have you scaring away all the children can we now? You're already ugly enough!"

"Yes, well that's not what your sister said at all last night." Arthur's face turned a bright shade of red. Merlin smirked, which abruptly switched when Arthur smiled and brought the crossbow up and pointed it at Merlin's head.

"I was going to use this for hunting but now I have a much better idea", Arthur murmurs clinically. Merlin stood there frozen all colour drained from his face. He looked at the King and saw a slight smile uprising from the corners of his lips. The trigger was released, Merlin flinches, closing his eyes, ready for the impending death, but alas it missed from only centimetres away from his head. He opened his eyes to see the King smirking at him hand raised and before Merlin could react Arthur's gloved hand connected to the back of his head making him wince in pain. "Don't be such a wuss Merlin. I wasn't really going to shoot you."

"Well you're not that good of shot anyway." Merlin mumbled under his breath, secretly in relief that it was more of a jest than threat.

"Excuse me?", Arthur fires.

Merlin's eyes widen, his head lowers, "N-nothing sire".

"Good. Now go and saddle the horses were going hunting," Merlin nodded his head and was about to walk out the door until he heard Arthur add ,"and Merlin if I ever hear you speak that way about Morgana again I. _Shant_. Miss,", he threatened pointing to the arrow stuck in the wall.

Merlin gulped and nodded once more before hightailing it out of his room saying a quick farewell to Gaius. Gaius walked up to Merlin's room seeing the King trying and failing to pull an arrow out of the wall. He eventually gave up and walked over to a gaping Gaius with his trademark eyebrow raised.

"Merlin was annoying me." Was all he said before walking out of the room leaving a stunned Gaius mouth wide open staring at the arrow.

-TLP-

How they ended up with all the "winnings" as Arthur would call it Merlin would never know. As soon as the King and the knights left Camelot they had spotted 3 stags, 7 hares and 2 foxes all of which were shot dead and given to Merlin and Gwaine to carry back to Camelot. "Pretty good huntin' today don't you think Merlin?" Gwaine asked with a flick of his silky brown locks.

"I just don't understand why you love killing innocent animals when we've got crossbows and horses while those fuzzy little bunnies have their tails between their legs running away from a drunken knight who's eating an apple whose horse might be carrying it's little brother or sister." Merlin stated as a matter of fatally.

Gwaine stared at Merlin, they all knew he hated hunting. He then looked at a hare attached to his brown stallion and answered, "Well I can assure you Merlin, we only caught the males,", he said as he chucked the hare at Merlin who caught it surprisingly well. Merlin stared at him mouth wide open before chucking it back to the knight, "and I'm not drunk."

Merlin snorted "Gwaine," he called, "hand me that water pouch, will you." He had said, gesturing to the pouch attached to Gwaine's horse.

The knight looked down at the pouch, then back to Merlin, then to the pouch again, "Why do you want it? You've got you own.".

"No, I have King Prats. Now hand it over."

He reached down and chucked the pouch at the manservant who caught it, opened it and got the faintest smell of mead. "Of course you haven't been drinking Gwaine," Merlin said sarcastically while snickered the pouch back to the knight.

"Be quite Merlin; the Princess might hear you!" Gwaine chastises.

"Please Gwaine; the clotpole can't hear he's got too much wax in his ears," Gwaine laughed until an idea struck him. "Hey Merlin,"

"Yes Sir knight," Gwaine snorted at the comment but continued talking anyway.

"You should come to the tavern with us tonight. I can't remember the last time you had a drink with us boys."

"It could be because you refer to us as 'the boys'" Merlin answered with air quotes. Both men tittered.

"I'm being genuine. You know what you're coming with us."

"Fine, but you're paying the first round."

"That sounds more like it."

The rest of the ride back to Camelot went somewhat smoothly, other than the usual banter between the knights, Arthur and Merlin.

-TLP-

Merlin was walking back from the kitchen when a hand reached out and pulled him into an alcove. His initial reaction of fear disappears as he saw the face of his fiancée he visibly relaxed. "Good God Morgana, are you trying to kill me?". He took a few deep breaths to calm his heart rate down but that didn't go to plan as she pushed her body up tightly against his, so the only space between them was the slight gap of air between their lips.

Morgana smirked and wound her hands around Merlin's neck and brought him down slowly ,"That's not really what I had in mind." And with that final word their lips met. What started off as a slow and passionate kiss soon turned into a fight for dominance of tongues while losing none of the passion. As they broke apart their positions switched with Morgana's back up against the alcove wall, both bodies not losing any friction.

"Better than death any day," He said through ragged, harsh breaths. Morgana giggled and lightly pushed their heads together.

"I came by to see you earlier but all I saw was-" she stopped and pulled back to look at Merlin. Jade eyes darkened and her brows pulled into a confused position, "an arrow stuck in your wall." Merlin gulped thinking about how close that arrow was to his head.

"Oh that –right- yes, well that's a long story..." He let out a nervous chuckle, stumbling over his words. Trying to avoid that subject he lent in and kissed her again which she allowed immediately.

Through kissed she managed to say, "Don't think I… don't know… what you're… trying to do… Merlin."

"I'm not trying… to do anything." He answered with a sheepish grin.

"You're horrible!"

"You wouldn't have… me any other way," he said as he started attacking her neck.

Morgana let out a moan and arched herself into him, "Maybe without this,". She moved her hands down towards his trousers and began untying his belt. Before he could react a cough interrupted from outside their alcove.

"This doesn't look like the kitchen Merlin," Gwaine stated with a flick of his hair.

Merlin tried to pull away but Morgana still held him tightly against her. "Can't you see were a little bit busy here Gwaine?" Merlin's face was getting more flustered by the second.

"You just can't keep your hands off each other can you?" Gwaine snaps snarkly.

Gwaine continued, "Good thing it was me that found you and not Arthur. Won't want that arrow going through your head." Gwaine laughed and Morgana feels her jaw slacken as she gapes at Merlin, shoving him off her.

"Arthur was the one who shot you!?" She said in bewilderment.

Merlin turned to Gwaine ,"You and your bloody big mouth." Gwaine shrugged and laughed harder at this. "Yes, he did but it's not what you think-"

Morgana cut him off "-I don't care if he's King or not I'm going to kill him!" She made to storm out of the alcove but Merlin held her stoping her from moving.

"It was my fault, Gana. I shouldn't have said the things I said." He was lying to her, it was all Arthur's fault but he had to if he wanted to keep Arthur alive. _Never_ mess with Morgana Pendragon when someone she loves is involved.

Gwaine once again cut in, "-Well if you two are done talking," he dragged Merlin out of the alcove, Morgana shortly followed "we're going to the tavern."

She smiled, "Fine and before you say anything Merlin, no I won't go kill Arthur just _yet_. In all respect make sure your back by 10," she moved up to him and whispered in his ear ,"Don't want to be late for your birthday present, do you?", she said seductively. He shook his head.

"Whoa, it's your birthday already? 24 years old… huh. Well! That means an extra 24 drinks for the birthday boy!"

"No Gwaine I'm actually 80 years old with white hair and a long white beard," Morgana snorts from behind.

"Well then 80 extra drinks."

Morgana sighs exasperatedly, "Just go and have fun!"

"I love you," He says quietly under his breath, gave her a quick kiss, Gwaine nodded his head and the two began walking down the corridor but before they rounded the corner Morgana called out,

"Make sure you take care of Gwaine! We wouldn't want him to end up in the pig pen again."

"Hey that was a onetime thing!" Merlin groans back.

"Don't worry, I will." He assures, and with that they round the corner and made their way down to the tavern.

-TLP-

Meanwhile at a castle in Essetir, two people were discussing what they had just seen. "Happy birthday, baby brother." The person maliciously congratulates. Their vision turned to face an older woman tied up on the ground, "Time to come home."

-TLP-


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here is the second chapter but I must warn you it is a lot shorter than the others I have written but next week it will be longer I promise. I would just love to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and faved. I can't forget to mention Amber; you're a really big help babe.**

_**amber: **__Congrats on being the first reviewer._

_**messie23: **__To answer your question, Arthur is King in this story._

_**Tolleren: **__This fic doesn't really have a set season. There will be later chapters that consist of battles and locations from different seasons, but I had to include the Knights of the Round Table (except Elyan was replaced with Tristan) especially Gwaine because he is my favourite knight and just fun to write. Also Morgana is not evil in the story but she does have magic which she and Merlin are aware of._

_**saroura92: **__Indeed_

_**Namenatash: **__Surprise, it's not the end. It won't be over just yet _

_**sjritts:**__ If you think Merlin's life is complicated in the show, wait till you get a load of this.___

_**Lily: **__Thank you so much. Your wait is over._

_**Lil: **__I'm glad you liked it.___

_**charmed chirs: **__I will be, you can count on it.____Updates should be every Sunday or Monday._

_**kaaileigh: **__Your too kind._

_**Disclaimer: Once again the character's and locations in this fic are not mine.**_

_**Now that that's done, enjoy the story and remember to review 3**_

The Lost Prince

As the two friends entered the tavern they noticed Arthur, Leon, Tristan and Mordred gathered around a rectangular table placed at the back, laughing at a joke Leon made.

Merlin and Gwaine walked up to the table and once Gwaine noticed that they were already drinking he immediately voiced his annoyance. "I'm extremely hurt," everyone turned around as they heard Gwaine's voice "you've started drinking without me and Merlin. Shame on you all."

Arthur was the first to speak, "We all know that you'll drink more than us anyway Gwaine, there's no harm in getting a head start" Gwaine shrugged and sat down next to Tristan. Arthur continued, "Besides where not here for you," he turned to face Merlin, "where all here for Merlin."

Merlin was stunned, "Me?" Everyone laughed.

"Yes Merlin you. It is your 24th birthday am I wrong?" Arthur stopped and Merlin opened his mouth do say something, "Don't answer that I'm never wrong."

Merlin looked around the table and saw all of his friends gathered around him. "But why would you?"

"You know what I ask that question myself every day. Your lazy, an idiot, a completely useless manservant and you have those overly large ears and that in itself is just crazy," everyone including Merlin laughed at that, "but beneath all that, your kind, brave, wise and the most loyal person I've ever known." Around the table everyone nodded in agreement.

He was once again stunned. He never knew anyone cared about him this much. "Wow Arthur I never knew you cared."

Arthur snorted, "It's the mead talking."

"Speaking of mead. The birthday boy and I haven't had any yet." Gwaine waved over a young woman with shoulder length blond hair and dark brown eyes. With a wink from Gwaine she returned with seven tankards of mead.

Mordred spoke for the first time, "A toast," everyone picked up their mugs and held them high in the air, "to a great and loyal friend, who even though not everyone will admit it," he stopped and coughed something that sounded like 'Arthur' "we would all be lost without him." He turned so he was facing Merlin directly. "To Merlin."

"To Merlin" the knights and the King chorused.

Even though he was happy with his friends in Camelot he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they discovered the real him.

-TLP-

2 hours and 32 tankards of mead later everyone was drunk except Mordred and Merlin who were only a little tipsy. Merlin was still going on his second tankard when of course Gwaine had to open his big mouth again.

"You know Merlin," he turned to his left and looked at the knight, "your born on the same day as the Lost Prince." Everyone went silent.

"Who's the Lost Prince?" Mordred spoke next to Leon.

Tristan answered, "The Lost Prince was the first born son of-" he was cut off by Leon.

"No he wasn't, he was the 5th son of King Cenred's father-"

Merlin was the one who cut in this time, "You're both wrong actually."

"How would you know Merlin?" Arthur asked disbelievingly.

"Well Arthur if you remember I grew up in Ealdor which is in the kingdom of Essetir and my mother used to tell me the story when I was little."

"So you know the story about this Prince then?" Mordred asked.

"Yes, well most of it anyway," everyone moved in closer to listen to the tale.

"It all began 1 hour from now 24 years ago. Queen Mary gave birth to the youngest Prince of Essetir. Every citizen in the kingdom was celebrating the birth of the young Prince except his eldest brother, Prince Cenred. Cenred at this point of time was only a young boy at the age of 10 but even at this age he had extreme darkness in his heart." He said in a serious tone surprising the Arthur with this unusual behaviour.

"Soon after the birth of the Prince it was revealed that the Queen had died minutes after giving birth. As a result of her death the King went into solitude throughout the years and rarely saw his children leaving the young Prince Cenred to take on more formal duties. Both the King and Cenred blamed the young Prince for the death of the Queen; as a result the King disowned him making the kingdom almost forget he existed. Some say he was even tortured." Merlin took a deep breath.

"As the years passed the King grew old. The tale continues saying that the King was found one night dead in his bed with the young Prince by his bed side, blood covered his hands and a dagger was implanted in the deceased Kings chest."

"The newly crowned King Cenred ordered the Princes death. Every guard and knight in the kingdom that night sought out the Prince but he was gone before the dawn. People said they saw the 10 year old mount his stallion and ride in towards the north for Camelot. To this day only a certain few know the full story of what happened to the Prince, but they are either dead or in hiding. That Mordred is how he became the Lost Prince." Merlin completed the story and finished the rest of his mead in

one long gulp, "It's getting late I think I should go." With that the warlock stood, nodded to his friends and left the tavern.

-TLP-

He was once again walking down Camelot's halls. The white walls mixed with the red drapes showing a gold dragon standing on its hind legs breathing a roaring gold flame.

The walk to Morgana's chambers was a peaceful one. The halls were abandoned at this time of night except for the guards which Merlin saw none of. He made a mental note to talk to Arthur about that at a future date not that he would listed but that would come back to bite him on the bum later. The clotpole had no idea how many things he'd done for him. Merlin sighed and continued walking towards Morgana's chambers.

Morgana. The only person that knew every detail about him, from his childhood to his magic and everything in between. The love of his life. His soul mate. His friend and companion. Sometimes she is the only person he can trust.

Before Merlin knew it he was standing outside two large wooden doors. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. At first inspection of the room a smile lit up on his face.

Candles were alight around the large king sized bed and on the tables creating a peaceful and calming mood. The windows were covered in thick white curtains with a thin purple drape falling on top of them. He walked further into the chambers and saw her sitting at her mirror table dressed in a white, very revealing and almost transparent nightgown. Her midnight curls cascaded in front of her like a waterfall. She stood and took in his facial expression. His mouth was agape and was staring at her in awe. She chuckled at him as she walked towards him hips swaying with every step. When she finally reached him she crossed one arm over her chest and the other under her chin inspecting him, "You can close your mouth Merlin."

He shut his mouth immediately and stood up straighter. She continued to look at him like she was checking for something, just as he was about to ask what she was staring at the sorceress spoke "No mud on you this time I see." Merlin's face fell and she laughed. "Lighten up Mer, I was only joking."

She leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer towards him, "You're never going to let that go are you?" she crooked her head to the side pretending to think over her answer.

"No" was all she said.

He shook his head "I said I was sorry." He put on his best puppy dog face; he knew that she couldn't resist that.

"You're not getting off that easy," she moved away from his grasp and walked slowly towards the bed, back turned and hips swaying, "But I can't stay mad at you on your birthday. What kind of person would I be if did that?" Merlin snuck up behind her and scoped her up in his arms. Morgana let out a surprised chuckle and wrapped her arms around his neck "Merlin, put me down"

"Of course My Lady." He placed her on the bed and as he did she pulled him down with her, rolling them over so she was straddling him, a smirk playing on her ruby red lips.

"Happy birthday, my Prince." With that she captured their lips in a fit of passion. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

-TLP-

Back at the tavern everyone was wondering why Merlin had just got up and left them suddenly. Was it something they said? No I couldn't have been Merlin was the only person talking.

"What's wrong with him?" Tristan asked confused at his friend's sudden departure.

Gwaine snorted "He's gone to have his birthday present." With that he finished his 9th tankard of mead and fell asleep at the table snoring like a dragon.

"Whose turn is it this time?" Arthur asked pointing at the sleeping Gwaine opposite him. Leon and Tristan stood together. Leon held Gwaine's left arm, Tristan his right. Saying their goodbyes to the King and Mordred they left the Rising Sun.

Mordred looked at the King "Did the Prince ever have a name?"

Arthur turned to face the young knight thinking about the question, "From what I heard the Prince had many names. There was one though I remember though, what was it again; Emri… Emrin… no, no that's not it." The king placed his hand under his chin in a thinking position.

Mordred's eyes widened, "Was his name Emrys, sire."

Arthur clicked his fingers, "Emrys. That's it, Prince Emrys." Once Arthur finished his mead he stood as did Mordred and together they left the tavern. Once outside Mordred was still in shock from the discovery about Merlin, Arthur noticed this and being the curious type he questioned the knight, "You alright Mordred, you look like you've seen a ghost." Mordred smiled slightly.

"Fine sire." The rest of the walk was in silence until they reached the King's chambers.

"I expect to see you at the training ground tomorrow."

"Of course sire. Sleep well." Arthur nodded and entered his chambers while Mordred walked in the opposite direction to his chambers, thinking about this new discovery.

-TLP-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, let me just say that I am really sorry for not updating on Sunday or Monday. I was at my uncles and he has no internet or reception and I got back late last night but I hope this chapter will make up for it. Ill also try to update later this week to help make up for it. I almost forgot, when two people are talking and it is written in **_italics _**that means that they are talking to each other via their minds. There will be lots of that in the chapters to come. **

**I would also like to tell you all that I have posted a one shot called **_'Pig Pen Disaster.'_** It is set before The Lost Prince and it contains Merlin, Gwaine, Morgana and pigs (great combination I know.) I would love you all even more if you could take time to read it and tell me what you think about it. **

**Review Time**

**rmatri540: **_Thanks, if you find it interesting know wait for the later chapters._

**Tolleren: **_No Merlin story is complete without Mordred._

**Aerist: **_No, Arthur doesn't know about Merlin or Morgana's magic. I also wrote 'Pig Pen Disaster' just so you wouldn't get confused and I glad to know that you liked it._

_**saroura92: **_Where's the fun in telling you.

**morganaxmerlin: **_Love the name btw. Nice to know you like it._

**sjritts: **_Spoilers, can't say _

**Guest: **_ Hopefully the other chapters can be as good as the last one but I will be honest and say that this is not the best I have written._

**XxRav3nxX: **_Don't worry Morgana will stay good. As much as I love her as evil and good the story just wouldn't work with her being evil. As for Mordred…_

**Bagel-chan: **_ Nice to know. It will get more interesting in the next chapters._

**Guest: **_Things can change a man._

**Guest: **_ Lots of people couldn't believe it either._

**Wow thank you all some much for the reviews they just make me so happy and help me to be a better writer so keep them coming and I'll try to upload later this week depending on how many I get. To all the favourites and followers out there you are also awesome as well. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin **

* * *

The Lost Prince

Hunith was dragged through the castles halls with chained wrists. She had no idea where the guards were leading her but she could tell by the smug look on their faces that she wasn't going to like it. They came to a halt outside two large wooden doors. A knight was already stationed there waiting for her arrival. The knight looked down at Hunith with pity clearly shown in his brown eyes.

He nodded at the two guards 'escorting' Hunith, turned and opened the doors with the guards trailing several steps behind. Upon entering Hunith saw a large room with knights positioned at all areas of the room including a door to her left. The handsome, brown headed knight in front of her moved to stand behind a throne. She was thrown harshly too her knees by the two guards one of which spat on the ground next to her. The knight stationed behind the throne spoke for the first time, "Careful… The King needs her unharmed." The knight glared at the guard who nodded his head in return, annoyance clearly shown in his eyes.

Everyone was silent as the door to Hunith's left opened. All the rooms' occupants bowed as King Cenred strode into the throne room head held high, dressed in the finest leather armour with two swords sheathed on his back. His hair was messy and greasy as was his beard.

He moved so that he was towering over Hunith looking down at her. She looked straight into his eyes, hatred clearly shown in her light blue orbs. The guards once again bowed to their King and moved towards the back of the room. Cenred looked at Hunith once more circling her like a lion about to pounce at its pray. He stopped in front of her and looked over his shoulder, "Release her." The knight nodded and moved towards Hunith pulling out a key from his belt and unlocked the chains around her wrists letting them fall to the ground.

Hunith looked down at her wrists to find them covered in dry and wet blood. She was no physician but she knew if she didn't get treatment soon they would become infected. She began to rub her wrists and let out a hiss. Once again looking up at the 'King.'

"Leave us," Cenred still had his eyes trained on Hunith. When nobody moved he looked up and bellowed, "NOW!" All the occupants left the room in a hurry except for the one knight still remaining behind the throne. Once the doors closed Cenred took a seat and began to speak. "You can make this easy on yourself and tell me where he is. I may even allow you to return to your worthless life at that so called…" he made a disgusted look on his face, "village."

"Or we can do this the hard way," She remained silent and continued to stare down the tyrant. With a smirk, "the hard way it _is_ then," with that he raised his hand and slapped Hunith across her right cheek the sound of the impact bouncing off the walls. She fell to the ground; her hand came up to inspect her reddened and stinging cheek. The knight's jaw dropped but at once realising his mistake closed it, he had to resist the urge to help the poor defenceless woman.

"You are a tyrant and a monster!" She roared and looked at Cenred coldly, "-and I will _**NEVER**_ tell you where my son is."

The laugh that escaped Cenred's lips was a mix of frightening and psychotic. "Your son," another chilling laugh, "_your_ son!?" He grabbed her red cheek forcing her to look at him, "You and I both know that he is not your son."

With that he turned to face his second in command, "Lancelot." Lancelot bowed to the King.

"Sire."

"Take this _bitch_ back to her cell, once you've completed that return here. I have a new task for you."

"Yes Sire," Lancelot moved towards Hunith. Lifted her off the ground a led her to the dungeons.

Cenred turned to his right to see a figure emerge from the shadows. She gracefully walked towards him, long blond hair falling perfectly with her red dress trailing behind her. "Is everything in place Morgause?"

"Patience Cenred, we must wait until he is in a deep sleep otherwise the enchantment will not work." She stated and smirk resting on her lips. Morgause conjured a ball of light creating an image of Merlin sleeping peacefully sleeping with Morgana's head resting on his chest.

"Do it," Morgause began chanting in a foreign language eyes shining a marvellous gold. Cenred looked at the ball of light once more. What started as a peaceful scene soon turned into one where Merlin was twisting and turning. "Sweet dreams, little brother."

-TLP-

Merlin jerked upright with a gasp. He was panting like a dog and he could feel the sweat dripping from his face and onto his chest. His mind was spinning and he couldn't focus on anything other than the dream he had just experienced. It seemed like hours before he finally realised that Morgana had pulled him into a hug and was trying to calm him down. He wrapped his arms around her so tightly that she could hardly breathe and began to cry into her shoulder.

He finally realised his grip on her. She pulled back and began to search his face and body looking for any sign of injury. When she saw nothing she turned to face him again cupping his face in her hands, her thumb stroking his chin and cheeks. "Merlin," he opened his eyes and looked into hers, "please, what happened?"

He opened and closed his mouth over and over again not knowing what to say.

After what seemed like an eternity words began to form on his tongue and escaped his lips. "I…I had a dream." Merlin shook his head trying escape the images forming in his mind but it was no use. "I think it was some kind of… vision." He was so afraid of what he had seen. Morgana just stared at him contemplating the new information she was given.

"But that's impossible you not a seer. Tell me what happened"

He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. "Screams. Loud screams, of a woman crying out for help, pleading for someone to listen… to save her." Silent tears started making their way town his face. "I was just standing there watching, the pain the woman was going through and I couldn't do anything to stop it. The woman was being… tortured by two men and no matter how loud her cries and pleas were, They. Wouldn't. Stop."

Tears began to make their way down Morgana's cheeks now. He continued painfully. "The worst part was that… I knew who the screams belonged to." He stopped. Merlin could feel his anger and magic begin to surface. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to kill the men who would to this to someone he loves. "It was MY MOTHER!" Merlin's eyes shone a bright gold. A vase on Morgana's table smashed in to hundreds of pieces and they both turned to face the noise.

Realising what he had done Merlin jumped out of the bed and moved towards Morgana's mirror inspecting his appearance. Tear tracks were stained all over his face, his hair was a mess, lips dry and his skin was deathly pale. He looked to his right and saw the smashed vase. His eyes shone gold and it was in its original condition. "I need to find her where ever she is. From what I saw she could be dying or even dead. I need to save her."

He quickly turned around and noticed that Morgana was walking towards him a cup in her hand. "Here drink this." She handed him the cup which he took gladly and downed it in one long gulp. "Better?"

"Yeah. What was that?"

"A sleeping draft Gaius made me." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks" he nodded his head a turned to face the mirror. "What's happening to me? First the dream now my magic losing control." He turned around facing her again. She wrapped her arms around him stroking his hair; his head buried in her neck the sleeping draft beginning to take effect.

"Merlin it was only a dream, you're not a seer. If it was a vision I would have been the one to have seen it not you. As for your magic, you could use magic since you were born due to your emotions. That was what made you explode the vase. Fear of what you saw happen in the dream and worrying that that could happen. There's nothing to be worried about it was only a dream."

Merlin sighed, "But it felt so real Morgana."

"I know, I believe you but you're just going to have to trust me on this. It was a dream and only a dream. It may have been more powerful from our magic combining not long ago, but no matter how powerful it felt, it wasn't real." Morgana pleaded with him to listed to her words.

Merlin nodded his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her pulse. "Your right I'm not a seer and like you said it was probably just our combined magic making it more seem realistic." With that he fell asleep on her shoulder.

She smiled a worrying yet loving smile, "what would you do without me."

-TLP-

Cenred was passing around his throne room fuming. "You said that the enchantment would work Morgause." He turned to face Morgause annoyance and anger clearly displayed on his face.

Morgause was still stunned that her sister had managed to convince Merlin so quickly that the enchantment was only a hallucination, yet she could not show that to Cenred so she put on her best reassuring smile, "The enchantment worked perfectly Cenred." She walked over to a table where some wine was laid out and pored a glass for herself and Cenred. Returning to Cenred she handed him the cup. "If it wasn't for the trust he has in my sister then he would be on his way here now."

"You assured me that once the blood of the victim was spilt then the dream would feel realistic to whoever receives it but as you can clearly see that was not the case." He took a long sip of his wine trying to calm his nerves.

"You underestimate me Cenred." He looked at her curiously. Before he could speak she continued. "The servant believes that his mother is safe in her home with nothing to fear. Yet if his village was attacked they would seek Camelot's help. Arthur would not risk starting a war so he would be unable to provide the knights to help the village. Merlin's trust in the young King would be lost as would his trust in Morgana for convincing him that there was nothing to fear. He would leave Camelot and would travel to Ealdor where he discovers that his mother has been kidnapped resulting in him traveling here alone, where you will be waiting for him." Cenred smirked at Morgause until he realised something.

"That may work, but if it is seen that my knights are attacking a village in my kingdom then that would lead to an uprising and war would be inevitable."

"Then don't send your knights bearing your crest. Is there a knight that Merlin knows off who is still in you command?" Morgause asked trying to convince Cenred of her plan.

Cenred thought for a moment before calling for his guards. Once they were inside Cenred spoke, "Find Lancelot, tell him to gather forty of his best men and bring him here." The two guards bowed to their King and went to do their orders.

Cenred sat on his throne and Morgause sat in a chair across from him, "I hope your right about this Morgause."

Morgause smirked, "_Believe_ me Cenred this plan _**will not**_ fail."

-TLP-

Merlin yawned. He was still so tired from last night, not to mention his list of chores that Arthur had given him to try and wake him up, 'Polish my armour Merlin, sharpen my sword Merlin, clean my boots, have that all completed by midday then come train with me and the knights then I want you to muck out the stables and wash my horse.' He groaned remembering all the things he had to to today.

That's how he found himself flat on his back on the training field. Arthur's sword pointed at his neck.

"Really Merlin, try put a little effort in next time. Maybe we should get Morgana to teach you how to hold a sword properly."

"She'd be a better teacher then you anyway prat," he said. Arthur shook his head and walked off leaving Merlin alone in the dirt trying and failing to stand in the mud. A gloved offered him help up, he took it and was pulled upright. "Thanks Mordred."

"Any time," he said humbly, smiling at the warlock. The knight and servant walked over to a bench where Mordred poured them both some water. "Here," he handed him the cup.

"Thanks but shouldn't I be getting you the water I am the servant after all," Mordred just shrugged.

"Looks like you need it more than I do. Besides that's not all you are," Merlin looked at him cautiously.

"True, but neither are you," Merlin sat on the bench taking another sip of his water watching Arthur and Gwaine train.

Mordred sat beside him watching as Gwaine kicked Arthur square in the chest. He sighed and spoke into Merlin's mind, _"That's not all I'm talking about Merlin."_ Merlin looked at him strangely. Noticing that Mordred's eyes were still fixed on Arthur and Gwaine, he turned so he was also facing them train.

"_What do you mean Mordred?"_

"_The story you told last night at the tavern… The one about the Lost Prince."_

Merlin shrugged _"What about it?"_

"_You seemed to know a lot about the Prince and his life, yet you failed to mention his name," _Mordred now turned to look at Merlin, _"Once you, Gwaine, Leon and Tristan left it was only myself and Arthur. I asked if the Prince ever had a name. He seemed to have the same name as the almighty Emrys."_ Merlin faced Mordred. _"I want the truth Merlin. I don't believe that the story you told last night was the whole truth."_

Merlin looked down into his cup thinking if he should tell Mordred about it. He sighed and began to speak. _"What I told all of you last night was true except for the part where I killed the King. I had nothing to do with his death; Cenred was the one who murdered our father. His only desire was power. He was aware of my magic and the power I possessed, so he tried to have me killed by framing me for the murder of the King. I was in 'my room' when it all began. _

_A guard arrived and told me that the King requested my presents. As I entered his chambers I saw him lying on his bed, a pool of blood surrounded him and a dagger was impaled in his chest. I ran to him and placed my hands on his chest. That's when Cenred and two guards arrived. They noticed my hands and the dagger and automatically assumed that I murdered the King. So I ran, ran as fast as I could to the the stables where I mounted my horse and rode into the night. I eventually stopped at Ealdor where a nice woman helped me and cared for me. That woman was Hunith. She was the only person who had ever loved me in my entire life and she became like the mother I never had and she still is to this day. I was only 10 at the time." _

Mordred was shocked from the discovery of Merlin's past, yet there was one aspect of the story still bothering him. _"You said that the Prince was tortured."_

Merlin was close to tears at this point but he could not let them fall. Too many tears had been spilt in these last days, _"Yes Mordred this is true. The King and Cenred believed that I was responsible for the Queen's death and as a result they… tortured me. They would lock me up in a torture chamber which was nicknamed 'my room.' Only the King, Cenred, the royal torturer and a guard ever went down there and were sworn to secrecy or they would pay with their lives. This was my life for ten years until that night. I even have the scars to prove it. During that time I only had one friend and he was a young boy training to become a knight. He also helped me escape. Without his help I don't think I would be here today." _

Merlin stood when he noticed Arthur, Leon, Gwaine and Tristan walking over to them, and handed them each a cup of water and began helping Arthur out of his armour. Arthur turned to look at Mordred who had gone pale at the thought of the pain Merlin endured, "You look like you've seen a ghost Mordred."

Mordred stood and turned to his King, "I'm fine milord." Arthur nodded his head and turned to Merlin who had just gotten the last piece of armour of the King. Arthur began to open his mouth when Merlin spoke for him.

"Yes, yes I know what you're going to say," he stood up taller and puffed out his chest while trying to do his best interpretation of Arthur. "Merlin go polish my armour, once you've finished that muck out the stables. When you've done all that bring myself and Guinevere our dinner for this evening."

Gwaine, Leon and Tristan laughed while Arthur glared at Merlin, "I was actually going to say take the afternoon off, but seeing as you did an excellent impersonation of your King I'll reward you by allowing you to do all those chores you just mentioned. How does that sound?"

Merlin groaned, "Wonderful sire." With that he left the knights and King walking towards the armoury failing to notice the scared, browned headed man running towards Arthur.

-TLP-

Merlin was polishing Arthur's armour when Gwaine entered the armoury a sad smile plastered on his face. Merlin stood and once he noticed his friends face he expressed he concern, "what happened Gwaine did the cook ban you from the kitchen." A slight smile tugged at Gwaine's lips but left as soon as it came.

"Merlin I need you to come to the throne room with me, something's happened." Merlin put down the armour and followed Gwaine through the halls leading to the throne room. Once they arrived the doors opened and he saw Arthur sitting on his throne, seated to his right was Gwen dressed in an expensive red gown and to his left was Morgana dressed in Merlin's favourite blue dress.

Around the room he spotted Gaius, Leon, Tristan and Mordred while several other nobles were present. Yet once he looked towards the centre of the room he saw a young man about the same age as him with short brown hair and blue eyes. Merlin immediately knew the man and in doing so ran up to him and enveloped him into a hug. Once they pulled away from each other the man was first to speak, "I see you've put on some muscle since I last saw you and gotten taller if that's even possible." Merlin plastered a smile on his face.

"Missed you to Will" Merlin was about to ask what Will was doing here until Arthur coughed and turned to Merlin. Merlin sighed and moved to stand behind Morgana. Will gave him a funny look as to ask 'why are you standing there?' Merlin just grinned.

Merlin looked at Will but was asking Morgana a question, _"What's happening?"_

"_I don't know Arthur just called us here without saying much. I thought you would know."_

"_I don… no it can't be" _He trailed off staring straight at Will eyes wide. Morgana turned to face Merlin then trailing his line of sight looking at Will who began to speak.

"Sire, my Queen, Milady." With each title spoken he bowed. "My name is William, and I am here today to ask for help in defending our village, Ealdor. Which I'm sure you are aware is the village Merlin grew up in." Arthur turned to face Merlin then turned back to Will.

"What has happened to your village?"

"Bandits Sire. They have attacked twice in the past two weeks." Merlin and Morgana turned to face each other with knowing and worried looks. Will turned to find Merlin and Morgana staring at each other but once Merlin felt eyes on him he turned to look at Will whose face was growing paler by the second. Merlin knew what was coming next.

"The first time the bandits struck they appeared to be searching for something…" Will took a deep breath but continued, "something which they found."

Gwen spoke for the first time. "What was this object they obtained?" Will did not want to say because they knew they would ask questions and that would be trouble for Merlin.

"The bandits took a very special object my Queen, one that cannot be replaced." Merlin took a deep breath and slightly nodded at Will, thanking him for not saying anything about Hunith. "The last attack was around four days ago. This is why I'm before you now pleading for your help. Our village consists of farmers not fighters and as a result of this, two young men were killed in cold blood in front of their family and friends." Arthur leaned forward in his seat thinking this through. When he finally spoke it was not something anyone was expecting.

"Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility." Morgana, Gwen, Merlin and the rest of the room turned to the King in shock.

"King Cenred has no care for the outline regions."

Arthur sighed; all eyes were on him to make the right decision. "I am truly sorry for the innocent lives lost at the hands of these barbarians." Will looked hopeful.

"You'll help us then."

"I wish I could." Gwen looked at Arthur is shock and was about to protest but before she could Morgana spoke annoyance clear in her tone.

"Surely we could spare a few men Arthur."

"Recourses are not the problem Morgana."

"Then what is?" She was about to stand when Merlin put a hand on her shoulder. _"How can you allow him to say this, this isn't right."_

"_Patience Gana"_

"Ealdor lies beyond the border of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war." Arthur said sounding like Uther at this very moment. Will watched on in disbelief.

"I have heard many stories of you being a kind and caring King. A King that would go out of his way to help innocent lives, whether they be man, woman or child, but that King is not what I see before me today. I see a King who cares nothing for innocents that have been murdered at my village…" before Will could say anymore Merlin rushed from behind Morgana and stood in front of Will.

Merlin whispered in Will's ear. "What do you think you're doing are you trying to get yourself thrown in the dungeons. Just relax and let me talk." Will reluctantly nodded.

Merlin turned around to face Arthur. "You will not help us will you."

"I am truly sorry Merlin. If there was something I could do I would but…" He took a pause and that was all Merlin needed to know. "I cannot bring war to Camelot and its people."

Merlin nodded. "Thank you for everything sire, It has been an honour serving you."

With that he bowed to the King, Queen, Lady of Camelot and left the hall with Will following.

-TLP-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry I updated a little late but I just got the finished copy of my friend Princess Drama Queen and yeah but it is up like I promised. Just to let you all know there is a small action scene in this but I'm not very good at writing them so if anyone has any suggestions to help me improve my writing I would be extremely great full.**

_**Review Time**_

**AmyNY: **_ Thanks for the review. I don't know where I got this idea from it just stated out with me and my friend Amber having a conversation and one thing lead to another and this was how the story was born. (She's gonna kill me for saying that.)_

**charmed chris: **_Maybe, maybe not find out later._

**rmatri540: **_Nice to know you liked it._

**morganaxmerlin: **_Still one of my fave names. I'll try to update every Sunday or Monday but I will be going back to school on Wednesday so I won't have as much time to write but I will still try to get them out on time._

**saroura92: **_Who knows, the bad guys never take the easy option do they. How many movies or TV shows have you seen where the bad guy just takes the easiest option and stabs/shoots the good guy. It wouldn't be very entertaining if they did that. If that ever happened in Merlin I recon Morgana would have been Queen long ago. All the times it was just her and Arthur she could have killed him then and there but no… that's not how it goes._

**XxRav3nxX: **_I'm still not sure about Mordred, I'll have to see what Amber (my friend and co-writer) thinks. This is an AU and I haven't really considered Camlann. I know it's the Arthurian Legend and all but I hated the ending of series 5. Morgana should not have died and neither should have Gwaine. _

**sjritts: **_My thoughts exactly. _

**Seven reviews not bad. Let's try and get to ten by next Sunday/Monday and there might be something special in it for all you amazing people.**

**A great song for this chapter is **_Kill of the Night by Gin Wigmore. _**I **_**had my ipad on shuffle while I was writing this and it just totally fits.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Merlin except for the OC's appearing later in this fic. **_

* * *

The Lost Prince

After what just happened, Arthur was still sitting on his throne. Merlin had exited with Will and shortly after Morgana, Gwaine and Gaius following. Arthur had dismissed everyone except for Gwen who was now having a rant for what Arthur had just said.

"I'm very disappointed in you Arthur Pendragon! Merlin is your best friend, how could you do that to him? All the things he has done for you, me… Camelot and you won't even help his village…"

"Gwen…" Gwen completely ignored Arthur and continued talking.

"William was right, you are meant to be a fair and just King, not a prat as Merlin would say…"

"Gwen, please…"

"And you know what Arthur you're going to lose Morgana and maybe Gwaine thanks to this and do you want to know why? It's because Merlin just quit his job to go save his village, the one you just refused to help save. That's something that your tyrant of a father would do…"

Arthur had enough, he didn't like it when Gwen was angry, "Guinevere," she stopped her rant and glared at him arms crossed over her chest, "If you would just let me speak for one second you would know that we are going to save Merlin's village."

Gwen regarded her husband curiously, he continued at her silence, "We are going to save Merlin's village, not as King and servant but as travellers passing by. Merlin and I have done this before and he knew what I was planning to do from the beginning. I trust the knights with my life but with some of the nobles in the room that's a different story. One could be working for Cenred and give him the information that the King of Camelot would cross the boarders into Essetir which would result in a war, which is something I do not want to happen."

Gwen just stared at Arthur in shock and was about to talk when he continued, "Merlin is the most loyal person and as much of an idiot he can be sometimes, he like you said is my best friend and I would do anything for him."

Gwen ran in to Arthur arms hugging him and kissing him on the lips. Once she pulled away she spoke, "I'm sorry Arthur I knew you wouldn't betray Merlin and for calling you Uther. You may be his son but unlike him you actually have a heart and are a good King that would do anything for people in need."

Arthur smiled at his wife, "You should know me better than that Guinevere."

Gwen smirked (a habit she picked up from Morgana over the years), "If you thought I was bad wait till Morgana gets her hands on you," Arthur groaned. She will kill him.

-TLP-

Merlin took Will to his and Gaius' chambers where Merlin began packing his bags for the journey home. The walk to his chambers resulted in Will complaining all the way saying how much he hates Arthur and how he won't help. By the time Merlin walked out into the main chamber he noticed Will standing next to a long object wrapped in cloth laid out on the table while he was packing a bag that consisted of chainmail and armour.

"What's that?" Merlin asked pointing to the covered object.

Will grinned, "This, Merlin, is a sword, from what I recall you are extremely talented with such an object."

Merlin shook his head and laughed. Will shared him a curious glance, "Will, I haven't used a sword properly since I arrived in Camelot four years ago. I don't even think I would be as good as I was then."

Will just stared at him jaw dropped, "Please Merlin, you've been gifted with both exceptional sword and magic skills. I can understand not using magic but why not your sword skills maybe then people wouldn't treat you so badly. You may even get some respect now and then."

"Will, as far as anyone is concerned I am only skilled at one thing which is being a clumsy idiot."

"Technically two things; clumsy and idiot," Will and Merlin laughed, "Here take it, I made it for you."

Will handed Merlin the unsheathed sword. Upon first glance Merlin immediately fell in love with the craftsman ship of the blade. The hilt was a deep sea blue made from the finest material that expanded into what looked like dragon wings. Below the hilt was a silver blade polished and sharpened to perfection but what stood out to Merlin most was the imprint engraved into the sword. The imprint was of a dragon. A dragon that stood tall and mighty on its hind legs breathing a roaring flame. Merlin was so transfixed by the blade that he didn't even notice that Will was trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry what did you say."

Will shook his head, "I said how does it feel?"

Merlin balanced the sword on his fingertips where the weight was perfectly distributed, "Perfect balance." Once he finished testing the balance he looked at Will, "You may want to step back." Upon saying that Will went to stand by the wall adjacent to Merlin. Merlin grasped the sword in both hands swinging it with skill and confidence. Will was transfixed by the way Merlin wielded the blade. Both master and sword becoming one.

Once Merlin stopped Will walked back over to him, "I thought you said that you haven't wielded a sword in four years"

"I'll admit I have missed using a sword properly. Being Arthur's servant and all you don't get much practice."

Will shook his head, "What you just did then Merlin was amazing. Even Arthur himself wouldn't last long against you on the battle field." Merlin just laughed and sheathed the sword. He turned to look at the bags full of chainmail and his clothes.

"We won't be able to carry all that."

Just then the door opened revealing Morgana and Gwaine. Gwaine was wearing a long sleaved grey shirt with a sleeveless brown leather jacket and long brown pants. His hair was as wavy as ever and his beard was neatly trimmed.

Morgana was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt with a large necklace; two silver gauntlets were secured to her wrists as was a brown leather belt tightened on her stomach with matching brown pants. Her hair was tied into a tight braid. Merlin couldn't keep his eyes off her which Gwaine noticed and broke the silence.

"That's why we're coming with you. Those arms won't be able to carry much weight after a while."

"Hey, I carried you all the way back to the castle when you were drunk the other week, remember?" Gwaine shrugged.

"Besides Gwaine, Merlin's arms have a lot more muscle on them then you may think as does the rest of his body I might add." Morgana smirked at Gwaine causing him to make a gaging noise, "Oh grow up."

Merlin laughed before noticing Will's questioning glance. "Right well you three haven't been properly introduced yet; Morgana, Gwaine this is Will, he was my best friend from Ealdor. Will, this is Morgana Pendragon and Gwaine, two of my most trusted friends."

"Yes I remember you both from the meeting in the throne room. What I don't understand is why you want to come with Merlin and myself to our village," he looked toward Morgana, "seeing as you're a Pendragon and all." Morgana was taken aback by this comment; Merlin on the other hand was not.

"Just because she's of noble birth Will, doesn't mean she is heartless and doesn't care for anyone under her rank. She has helped and saved so many lives that I have lost count. So before you go judging someone just by the name or rank you may want to stop and think first." Will was taken aback by Merlin defensiveness for this woman. "Besides there not coming with us anyway," he turned back to face Gwaine and Morgana, "It's too dangerous."

"Please Merlin we've faced tougher things then bandits before, remember that deer that scared you the other week, now that was a tough beast to face!" Gwaine laughed and Morgana elbowed him in the ribs. Gwaine's laughing transformed into gasps for air.

"Gwaine's right, besides you're going to need all the help you can get. With us coming along you'll stand a better chance," Morgana walked over to Merlin and pulled him into a reassuring hug which he returned.

"I can't watch you get hurt. I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Morgana pulled back and gave Merlin a long and passionate kiss.

"You will never lose me Mer, remember that. Besides who's going to protect you against those bandits." She and Merlin smirked knowing that he could protect himself all too well.

Behind them Will's jaw dropped again, seeing this Gwaine went to stand next to him patting his back, "You better get used to it mate it's gonna happen a lot."

Gwaine spoke up addressing Merlin this time, "I'm risking my life too you know, but you don't see me getting a kiss."

"As much as I love you Gwaine you're not really my type. Too hairy." Merlin said lifting his bag onto his back.

"I thought you liked the beard." Gwaine ran his hand over his beard. Merlin just laughed and walked out the door with Gwaine, Morgana and Will following in tow.

-TLP-

With darkness falling quickly they began to set up camp for the night. Will prepared the beds, Morgana did the fire, Gwaine gave the horses a feed and Merlin made dinner.

Once everyone had finished eating the stew Merlin prepared, it was late and dark. Gwaine had fallen fast asleep on his mat; Morgana had also gone to sleep. Will and Merlin were still awake, sitting around the fire talking about what was to come.

"They shouldn't be here Merlin. Especially the Lady Morgana, she is a Pendragon after all. No good can come of that."

Merlin sighed, "Will, you have to let go of your gouge against nobles. What happened to your father was Cenred's fault no one else's. I love Morgana with all my heart; if she was such a bad person do you think I would have asked her to marry me?"

Will just shrugged and stared at the fire, "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop them from taking Hunith. I tried I really did but one of the bandit's grabbed hold of your mother and another Emily. I thought… I thought you would have wanted me to save Emily."

Merlin nodded, "I don't know what I would have done but, I'm glad you saved her. She wasn't hurt at all was she? I swear if she was I'll kill whoever laid a hand on her."

Will laughed, "No, she's still as feisty as ever," Merlin smiled at the memory of him and Emily. He missed her so much.

"It will be good seeing her again." Merlin turned to face his friend, "You should get some sleep; we have a long ride ahead of us in the morning." Will nodded, stood and walked over to his mat. Merlin soon followed and lied on his mat beside Morgana. Sleep wouldn't come to him that night.

-TLP-

Merlin was the first to awaken out of the four and noticing the fire had extinguished during the night he set out to light a new one. While stoking the fire he looked around him and began to notice the beautiful scenery. The trees towered above him with rays of light shining through the leaves high up in the clear blue sky. Birds sleeping in their nests on the thick tree branches, awaking at the sight of the morning sun. Everything seemed so peaceful and… magical.

Merlin began walking towards the horses tied to several trees not far from their makeshift camp, gathering supplies for breakfast and tending to the horses. Upon returning to the camp he noticed that Morgana and Will were awake and talking around the fire, Morgana looking very annoyed and tired. Will noticed Merlin first, stood and went to help him carry the food. Merlin shook his head stopping him from lightening the load, "Where were you thirty minutes ago?"

"It's called sleeping Merlin, it's what normal people do," Will stated.

"You sound just like Gwaine." Merlin looked over at the sleeping knight who started to stir.

"Who wants to wake him?" He looked at Will and Morgana who both shook their heads, "Looks like it's my turn." Merlin walked over to the sleeping knight begrudgingly and shook him by the shoulders calling his name. "Gwaine," the knight didn't respond. Merlin shook him rougher this time, "Wake up sleeping beauty," Merlin chanted.

Gwaine turned to face Merlin eyes opening slowly, "I thought you said I wasn't your type Merlin."

Merlin grinned and offered the knight a hand. Gwaine took it without hesitation, rubbed his eyes and sat next to Will by the fire and began eating. Merlin went back to his mat and began rolling it up. He noticed the sword Will had made him sheathed on the ground where he was sleeping. Picking it up, he wrapped the belt attached to the holder around him and began to move towards the fire. He was about to sit down when he stopped, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, glancing around the forest. Morgana noticing his sudden stop stood and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Merlin continued looking at the direction of the sound, "I thought I heard something coming from over there." Just then a he heard rustling coming from that direction. Merlin unsheathed his sword and turned to face the group, "Stay here."

Merlin stalked towards the sound trying to remain as quite as he could, avoiding twigs that surround him on the forest floor. The sound of leaves rustling behind him caused Merlin to turn around and come face to face with a sword pointed at his throat, "Arthur!"

"No, it's Guinevere; who to you think it is idiot!" Arthur lowered the sword and Merlin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming." Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Innocent blood has been spilt Merlin that can't go unpunished; besides I had to tell Gwen the plan. She wasn't too happy about her being left behind but she agreed… eventually," Merlin nodded. He and Arthur began walking towards the camp.

"How much further is Ealdor?"

Merlin shrugged, "About three hours ride north."

"How many bandits are there?"

"I not sure, from what Will said about as many as forty, maybe more," Arthur nodded and walked into the camp and saw that the horses were packed and saddled. Will and Gwaine were already mounted while Morgana was stroking her horse's side. Arthur turned to face Merlin, "You were going to leave without me weren't you?" Merlin shrugged. At the sound of Arthur's voice, Gwaine dismounted and Morgana walked toward Arthur not looking happy.

"So you finally decided to help us did you,* Arthur turned to face Merlin and wacked him on the back of the head.

"You didn't tell them," it was more of a statement then a question.

Merlin rubbed the back of his head, "I was just about to before you arrived, prat." He turned to face Morgana, Gwaine and Will, "Arthur and I have been in a situation like this before where we've had to travel undercover into an enemy kingdom to retrieve an object of great importance. Only Uther, Arthur and myself were aware of the situation and could not tell a sole. Arthur was going to help our village from the beginning but seeing as we were traveling into Essetir we could not reveal his true intention to the nobles present in the throne room," Merlin stopped and Arthur continued,

"Each knight in that room I trust with my life but seeing as some of the noble families were present I could not reveal my true nature, as they could betray me and give information saying that the King of Camelot was traveling into Cenred's lands. That would bring war to Camelot which is something that I do not want for my kingdom," Merlin nodded backing up Arthur's story.

Will spoke up not convinced Arthur had done everything in his power to help his village, "Where are your knights then? We cannot defeat forty bandits with what we have. My people are only farmers who have never held a sword in their entire life; they are people who have only lived in peace until now. We will not be able to stop the bandits all by ourselves."

Morgana was the one to speak this time, "He didn't bring his knights because that would arouse suspicion. Tell me William, if you saw fifty men on horseback dressed in armour what would you be thinking; these men are just passing bye or do they look like a threat to the kingdom. One man on the other hand may be searching for work or could be just passing by. Like Arthur said it would start a war."

"Morgana's right Will. We want to save our village not start a war." Before Will could argue Gwaine mounted his stallion and began to ride off.

"The longer you three stand talking the longer it'll take us to reach Ealdor," with that he led his horse into a gallop along the forest trail. The three quickly followed, mounting their steads and followed the knight.

-TLP-

"How much longer Merlin?" Gwaine had been whining and complaining ever since they left the camp three hours pyre.

"If you'd stop whining Gwaine, you'd realise that we are in a field and by the looks of things we should be in old man Simmons' paddock, so we should reach the main village soon," Gwaine nodded and looked at Merlin a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"So Merlin who's this Emily I heard about?" Merlin turned to face the knight.

"What?" Gwaine laughed.

"Don't play dumb with me Merlin; I heard you and Will talking last night about some woman called Emily. So who is she?" Merlin shook his head, a grin forming at his lips but before he could answer Will spoke up from next to him.

"Only the most beautiful girl in all of Ealdor maybe all of Essetir. Merlin and Emily were very close," Merlin looked at Will curiously brows furrowed. He tried to ask what he was playing at but was cut off by Gwaine.

"You sly dog Merlin, why did you never tell me you had a girl in Ealdor. You must still care for her after what you said last night. Let me guess she has brown hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile," Gwaine winked at Merlin.

Merlin shook his head and looked behind him to see Morgana in conversation with Arthur, he turned back to face the knight. "Yes Gwaine, Emily is one of the most beautiful women I have seen in my entire life. You're wrong about her eyes though, she has dark blue eyes. She is the person I missed most when I was in Camelot apart from my mother. I think about her every day and the worst part is that I haven't seen her since I last travelled to Ealdor which was months ago."

"It sounds like you're in love with another woman Merlin."

"I do love her Gwaine. I always have and always will but-" before he could finish his sentence his horse reared up, surprising Merlin who lost his grip on the reins and went plummeting onto his back and landed in a puddle of mud. It became difficult to breath and his world was spinning. Merlin felt a strong hand on his back helping him to sit upright.

"You alright buddy?" Gwaine's voice was filled with concern for his friend.

"Yeah." Merlin nodded causing his head to spin once again and with Gwaine's help stood on shaky legs. Morgana walked towards him a smirk clearly displayed on her ruby red lips. Her eyes however told a different story. They were filled with pain, anger, sadness and a hit of jealousy.

"Poor poor Merlin, it's a shame Emily wasn't here to see that," Merlin's eyes widened in shock upon hearing Morgana's words, he shook his head and moved towards her. Morgana was still glaring daggers at Merlin and if looks could kill he would be dead one thousand times over. He opened his mouth to explain but didn't get the chance.

"Don't even think about making any excuses Merlin Ambrosius, I heard every word you said to Gwaine about how you love this Emily woman and think she is the most beautiful person you have ever laid eyes on. I am your fiancée; you should be talking about me like that not some other woman!" Morgana was on the verge of tears, her voice wavering from her teariness. Merlin couldn't stand it.

"You have to listen to me Morgana. Emily is not who you thinks she is, she is only a-" He didn't get to finish before a high pitched scream filled the field. The five turned to face the source of the scream. Five armed men chasing a little girl through the paddock, one of which managed to grab hold of the young girl by the hair making her scream in pain and held a sword to her neck.

Merlin's first reaction was to mount his stallion and charge towards the bandits. The bandit raised his weapon about to strike the girl when a sword impaled itself into his chest forcing the man to drop the child and stumble backwards death immanent. Merlin dismounted his black stead and unsheathed his sword, Arthur, Gwaine and Will following close behind, "If you value your lives you will leave while you still stand a chance!" The men laughed and ignored Merlin's threat and began stalking towards his swords raised and ready.

Gwaine, Arthur and Will approached Merlin from behind and began attacking two bandits in close combat. Merlin however looked towards the leader of the bandits in shock. His jaw was dropped while his hands and legs began to shake.

The leader took Merlin's distracted state as a chance to attack, raising his sword and bringing it down just as Merlin raised his own and deflected the attack. The bandit leader smirked at Merlin's poor effort of defence and attacked again but this time Merlin was prepared.

His defence was strong and he managed to block the oncoming attacks and retaliate with his own causing the leader to go on the defensive, "You shouldn't be here." Merlin began while attacking the leader with all his strength, "You were going to let them kill her!" Merlin anger was evident in both his attacks and words.

The leader shook his head and started attacking with equal strength causing Merlin to lose his balance at the unexpected change which the leader took to his advantage and struck Merlin on his shoulder causing him to scream in pain and punch him in the stomach causing Merlin to fall to his knees dropping his sword in the progress, hand applying pressure to his left shoulder wound.

With slight hesitation the leader raised his weapon and brought it down towards Merlin's neck but before the blade could penetrate his flesh another blade stopped his attack and struck the bandit in his left thigh. The bandit reeled back in pain and took in his surroundings. All his men were lying motionless on the red stained grass. Retreating back to his horse he took one last glance at Merlin and the woman who saved him before mounting and riding away from the village.

Merlin shook his head in denial and tried to stand while still keeping pressure on his wound. Morgana quickly rushed over to him and helped his stand while inspecting his wound but he shook her off and began to look around the field for the little girl failing to see the look of hurt on Morgana's face.

The girl was nowhere to be seen, "SCOUT! SCOUT WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Merlin turned as he heard whimpers coming from the direction behind him and saw the young girl emerge from behind a cart. Merlin ran to the girl and fell to his knees before her enveloping her into a loving and warm hug. The girl's tears began to shed freely now onto Merlin's shirt and his wound causing it to sting from the pressure and the liquid substance but he didn't flinch.

After several minutes Merlin pulled back and took in the girl's appearance. She had dark brown hair that stopped at her chest, her eyes were a dark blue but red from her freshly shed tears. Her simple blue dress was torn from her struggles against the bandits but upon seeing Merlin her pink lips curved into a big smile showing beautiful white teeth to the world. The girl looked around seven years old but was rather tall for her age and her gaze landed at Merlin's eyes. "You came back," the young girl's hands travelled over his cheek feeling the stubble forming.

Merlin's smile was so large that if the wind would change it would be disastrous, "I would always come for you. No matter how close, nor how far I will always come for you." The girl pulled Merlin into a hug and buried her head in his shoulder, clutching his shirt so tightly that if she were to let go she feared she may lose him again.

"I've missed you, Blue."

"And I you Scout," Merlin pulled away from Scout and lifted her up with his right arm, wincing at the pain he felt in his left but ignored it and continued making his way towards Will, Arthur, Gwaine and Morgana. All eyes were focused on him and the little girl. Will's face was one of pure happiness and relief, Arthur's was filled with confusion, Gwaine looked happy but his face was also tinted with confusion, while Morgana's was filled with admiration and fascination.

Upon reaching the four Merlin put Scout down and bent on his right knee beside her, "Scout, I'd like you to meet some of my friends from Camelot." Scout turned to face the three and Merlin continued, "See the tall blond man?" Scout nodded, "His name is Arthur, he is the King of Camelot." Scout regarded Arthur with curious eyes.

"Prat." Gwaine, Merlin and Morgana erupted into fits of laughter while Arthur stood there in disbelief, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Once they regained their composure Merlin continued.

"Yes, he can be. I've taught you well haven't I?" He turned to face Gwaine, "This is Gwaine, he is very funny and a very good friend, you'll like him a lot," Scout looked Gwaine up and down and smiled at him causing Gwaine to melt a bit inside, "And this," he pointed to Morgana, "This is Morgana. You already know all about her." Scout's face was one filled with astonishment and excitement. She let go of Merlin and walked towards Morgana who bent down so she was level with Scout's mesmerising eyes.

"Wow… You really are beautiful," Scout cheeks were turning a bright shade of red and Morgana felt her heart melt and instantly felt a connection with this young girl.

"Not as beautiful as you though," Scout's face lit up with a huge smile and she enveloped Morgana into a hug which she returned immediately. Scout let go of Morgana and moved to stand next to Merlin.

"See? What did I tell you?" Merlin winked at Morgana smugly and turned to address the group, "I want to introduce you all a very special friend of mine… Everyone this is Emily."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, I think that this would have to be my earliest Sunday update yay. I got heaps of reviews with people telling me that they loved Emily. Thanks so much for that hopefully you'll continue to like her as this story continues. Remember that sentences in** _'italics'_ **are two people talking via their minds and 'bold' are spells.**

_**Review Time **_

**IndiaMoore: **_Nice to know you're enjoying it._

**Aerist: **_Gwen is always fun to write but a jealous Morgana is still my favourite part for the last chapter._

**Kitinelli: **_Thanks soooooo much for the review. It's nice to know you're enjoying it so much and that you actually love it._

**saroura92: **_Where's the fun in telling you ;)_

**XxRav3nxX: **_The ending still annoys me but hey what can I do. As for Emily I hope you like her in the coming chapters. _

**FireyIce107: **_Emily's character will develop in the coming chapters and I hope you like her even more. _

**flyaway213: **_Thanks heaps._

**me the RanDoMer: **_Thanks I really enjoy writing Emily a lot._

**bubzchoc: **_I'll try to update on time next week._

**sjritts: **_Like you said Gwen can't do much anymore… but GAWINE CAN! I love Morgana but a jealous Morgana is always great fun especially when she makes a complete fool of herself _

**Dawn Ruthless:**Thanks for all your help. I am a huge Mergana shipper so of course I wouldn't put anyone else with Merlin but it was good fun to see my friend's reactions when I brought them the draft copy at school.

**RiddleWrappedInAnEnigma: **_Cool name. Thanks for the review, I hope the coming chapters live up to your expectations._

**charmed chris: **_I have to admit when I write Morgana/Emily interaction those are my favourite bits to write. It's like the relationship I have with my cousin (no her names not Emily)._

**Shadow-kissed angel: **_It's nice to know you like it, as I've said before Morgana and Emily interactions are my favourite part to write._

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and girls. I love it when I get them they seriously make my day. I hope you all enjoy chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or it characters and locations but I do own Emily and Adiric (score one for Mickey) **

* * *

The Lost Prince

Morgana, Gwaine and Arthur stared at Merlin and Emily with stunned expressions plastered on their features. Morgana was the first to recover, "That's… that's Emily." The disbelief was evident in her tone. Merlin just nodded and smiled down at Emily who looked confused at why they didn't believe who she was.

"What's wrong, don't you like my name?" Emily looked at Morgana with a frown and her eyes began to water. Morgana instantly felt guilty for making her feel this way so she walked up to the girl and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Of course not, Emily is a beautiful name," Morgana pulled away and tilted her chin up to look in her dark blue eyes, "It's just that when we were riding in this field earlier Merlin started talking about a girl named Emily, he started telling us how beautiful and wonderful this girl is. I got a little bit jealous and angry at Merlin but seeing you now proves to me that every word he said was true. You truly are the most beautiful young lady in _all_ of Essetir!" Once Morgana finished her sentence Emily had a large toothy smile on her face that made everyone surrounding them grin. Her smiles were contagious, just like Merlin's.

"Blue told me lots of things bout you and he said that I would get to meet you some day. I'm glad that that day is now," Emily took Morgana's hand and led her towards Merlin. Emily took Merlin's hand in her own and placed his hand on top of Morgana's, "But I don't want you to be angry with Blue anymore please."

Merlin and Morgana turned to face Emily smiles forming on both their lips at the young girl's actions. "Don't worry Emily," she turned to face Merlin, "I'm not." Merlin just grinned and rubbed his thumb reassuringly over her knuckles.

Will spoke up behind Arthur and Gwaine, "Hey, little one where's my hug?" Will face was one of fake hurt and upon hearing his voice Emily ran up to Will who lifted her in the air and spun her around, she began to giggle instantly at the familiar gesture.

"I missed you too, Willy."

"Of course you did, who doesn't miss me?" Emily just giggled again and squirmed out of Will's hold. She turned back to face Merlin and Morgana but this time she noticed a dark red liquid running down Merlin's arm. She gasped in surprise and pointed to the red liquid. Everyone around him noticed this and began to surround him.

"Merlin, mate, what happened!?" Gwaine was the first to say anything and rushed over to him.

"It's nothing to worry about it's just a scratch," Merlin tried to convince everyone that he was alright, but they wouldn't relent.

"Merlin that much blood isn't the result of a scratch, it needs to be looked at immediately. Does Ealdor have a physician?" Arthur knew from experience that that much blood loss wasn't the cause of _'just a scratch.'_

Merlin just shook his head, "Arthur, Ealdor's citizens are all but farmers and they probably don't know anything other than that."

"If there farmers then they must have some types of herbs stored, right?" Morgana questioned from her position next to Merlin.

Merlin just shrugged which made him wince in pain from the unnecessary movement. Emily was next to speak, "Auntie Hunith has some herbs in her house, and I helped her pick them before she left to go the castle."

Will nodded, "She's right; it's all we have at the moment."

Merlin reluctantly nodded and began walking towards his black stallion. "Well I guess we better get going then." He watched as Gwaine, Arthur and Will mounted their preferred horses. Emily began walking over to Merlin and started to speak, "Can I ride with Morgana please?" Merlin just smiled down at her.

"You'll have to ask her not me." Emily nodded and walked over to where Morgana was about to mount her white stead,

"Morgana," Morgana stopped and looked down at Emily, "Can I ride with you please?" Morgana crouched town and looked at Emily's pleading face.

"I would be honoured." Emily smiled and Morgana lifted her up so she was sitting comfortably on her saddle and Morgana mounted behind her. She glanced at Merlin and saw him smiling at them both, she stuck her tough out at him and he shook his head in return. _"She chose me over you, that's got to hurt."_

Merlin just grinned and nudged his horse into a trot. Morgana smirked and bent down to whisper in Emily's ear, "Let's beat those silly boys, shall we?" Emily nodded and with that Morgana kicked her horse into a gallop. All that could be heard across the field was a young girl's laughter.

-TLP-

Upon reaching Merlin's mothers house all the villagers were gathering to see the new and unexpected arrivals. Once outside the small wooden cottage Merlin dismounted causing him to yet again wince at the pain. Will nodded to him and took his and Merlin's horse towards the back of the house where a small stable was. Gwaine also dismounted and took Morgana and Arthur's horse's and followed Will.

Merlin was the first to enter the old house. Upon first glance he noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary. Every object was still intact, nothing looked out of place and everything looked as Merlin had remembered it. He looked to his right and saw Morgana standing there; taking his hand in hers she directed him to a small wooden table with four benches on each side and sat him down. She turned around to face Emily, "Emily, can you please fetch me the herbs you talked about earlier?"

Emily nodded and walked past Merlin and Morgana and headed in a straight line towards what looked like the kitchen. Morgana looked at Merlin, "I can't see the damage with your shirt still on, now, can I?"

"Right, sorry," Merlin smiled sheepishly and grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands but stopped when he couldn't lift it up all the way with his left arm.

"Here let me help," Morgana reached down and with two hands grabbed the hem of Merlin's shirt, lifting it over his head. Once the shirt was off she gasped at the sight. Merlin's left upper arm was drenched in a pool of blood and a large cut was opened and bleeding. Her vision changed when she heard a noise approaching from the kitchen.

"_Don't let her see this!" _Merlin pleaded with Morgana who nodded and called for Arthur. At the sound of Morgana's panicked voice he and Gwaine ran into the house. Looking around he noticed Merlin sitting at a table left arm covered in blood and Emily walking towards them herbs in her hands. Morgana tilted her head towards the struggling girl and Gwaine ran over to help her carry her load.

"Here let me take this for you. Why don't you go see what Will's up to outside? The last time I saw him he was at the stable feeding the horses. I'm sure he could use your help," Emily shook her head and stared at the knight.

"I want to see if Blue's okay," she made to move around him but Gwaine stood in her way.

"Don't worry about Merlin he will be fine, I think Will really needs your help though. He may even let you ride the horses later for helping him do such a good job." At that Emily's eyes widened and she handed the herbs to Gwaine and bolted out of the house. Once she was gone Gwaine moved back towards Merlin and placed the herbs on the table, "That looks nasty mate. How did it happen?"

Merlin snorted, "With a sword obviously." Morgan turned to face Gwaine and Arthur, "I'm going to need water and bandages." Gwaine nodded and walked towards the direction Emily just came from. Arthur on the other hand stayed where he was eyes widened at the site of Merlin's chest. Scars covered almost every inch of visible flesh. Some long, some small. Most were old and healed but more recent bruises were also visible.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing and felt the urge to kill who ever would do this to his best friend. Merlin turned to face Arthur and followed his line of sight. He took a deep breath and sighed, "It's horrible isn't it?"

Arthur turned and faced Merlin directly in his eyes, "Merlin… who did that to you?" Arthur's voice was filled with concern, pity and anger.

Merlin shook his head, "It's a long story Arthur but, one day I hope you will understand."

"Merlin what-" Arthur didn't get to finish before Gwaine arrived back in the room, one hand full of cloth and the other was holding a pale of water. He placed them down next to Morgana who immediately started cleaning his wound.

"Thank you Gwaine" Merlin smiled at the knight.

"What are friends for?" Gwaine smiled down at Merlin and patted his back. His next sentence was addressed to Arthur, "Come come princess, we should gather the villages and explain the situation."

Arthur nodded and turned to face Morgana, "Look after him will you. Wouldn't want him to injure himself again, we all know how clumsy he his." Arthur looked at Merlin one last time, turned and headed for the door with Gwaine following.

Once all occupants left the house Morgana walked over to the old wooden door and locked it. Moving back towards Merlin she continued to clean his wound. Once the wound was clear of blood she held out her hand and began to chant, "**Ic de durhhæle-**" Merlin used his free hand to grab hold of her outstretched one, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to heal your wound!"

"It's too dangerous. Arthur and Gwaine are just outside if anyone sees you…" Merlin shook his head, "It's too dangerous."

Morgana shook her head, "I'm no physician Merlin but I do know if you don't get treatment your wound will get infected. You and I both know what happens to infected wounds, remember Jazizm." Merlin shivered at the thought. Jazizm arrived at Camelot several months back with a deep cut on his leg which Gaius diagnosed to be infected. Being unable to treat it, Gaius had to resort to amputation.

He looked over her shoulder, "Fine, just don't heal it completely," She nodded and continued chanting.

"**Ic de durhhæle dinu licsar mid dam sundorcræft dære ealdan æ. Drycræft durhhæle dina wunda on de geedstadolie!"** Morgana's eyes glowed a dazzling gold and within seconds Merlin's wound began to heal, all but left a scar.

"You said you wouldn't heal it completely," Morgana just shrugged in response and took a piece of cloth, securing it around Merlin's non-existent shoulder wound.

"I lied. I'm not letting your arm become infected, how else are you going to fight the bandits. Besides we have to keep up appearances," With that the piece of cloth was securely fastened around his shoulder and chest. She nodded in approval at her work and cleaned her hands with water and dried them with a left over piece of cloth.

Merlin stared at his shoulder and took his shirt in hand lifting it over his head with ease. "Maybe you should be a physician after all."

Morgana snorted and turned to face him, "Me- a physician? I don't that will happen any time soon Mer. It took all my strength not to relive my stomach of its contents at the sight of… well _that_," She pointed to his shoulder "_Anyway_, I think we should go see what my brother is telling the villagers."

As she turned to exit the door, Merlin pulled her back to him and gave her a chaste kiss, "Thank you."

"My pleasure, just don't get stabbed again."

-TLP-

Arthur eyes wondered about the small farming village of Ealdor. Women were tending to their children, men carrying large loads of wood preparing for the winter seasons. Children running about fighting with wooden swords and riding wooden horses. It was a peaceful scene but Arthur couldn't help but notice that everyone looked too peaceful for what just happened. It's like no one noticed that bandits just tried to kill a little girl.

Gwaine must have had the same idea as he voiced exactly what Arthur was thinking, "They're acting as if nothing's happened. If it was me, I would be stressing about a little girl almost being killed. Especially Emily she seems too sweet for no one to care," Arthur nodded and looked at Gwaine,

"Gather the villagers I need to talk to them."

"Yes, sire," Gwaine left Arthur's side and started herding the villagers towards the centre of the village where a well was positioned. All villagers complied with Gwaine's wishes and began to move towards the well. Once all the villagers were gathered and settled, Arthur began to speak.

"It has come to my attention that your village has been under attack these past weeks by a group of bandits. I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot have travelled to your village to help you rid these barbarians from your lands." The gathered crowd began to whisper amongst themselves, once all chatter had died down Arthur continued, "The bandits will return and when they do we must be ready for them, we must prepare-" Arthur was cut off by a disbelieving voice from the crowd. The owner of the voice moved towards Arthur and began inspecting him. The man was a head shorter than Arthur and had a smaller build but still had mussel from years' worth of hard labour. Greasy brown shoulder length hair covered his tanned skin but you could still make out his dark piercing blue eyes.

The man continued to speak, "If you _truly_ are the King of Camelot then you would have brought an army instead of coming with only one knight for protection, besides the bandits haven't attacked for weeks now. I don't believe they will be coming back anytime soon," Arthur was about to announce that they had just stopped and attack when a voice spoke up from behind the crowd.

"If I were you Adiric, I would get your facts right before you go feeding the villagers with false information." All at attendance turned to see Merlin and Morgana walking through the crowd and stopped when positioned to the left of the King, "You say that the bandits haven't attacked for two weeks. What if I told you that they attacked not twenty minutes ago while you were all busy working?" Panic arose from the crowd and whispers once again began to spread.

"That's impossible; once again you feed us with your _lies_," Adiric snorted and glared at Merlin. In return Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"If you don't believe me then ask the victim of the attack," Merlin inclined his head towards the crowd where he noticed Emily sitting on Will's shoulders. He nodded towards Emily and she nodded back in understanding. Will seeing this helped Emily down and she began to make her way towards Merlin and Adiric.

Upon reaching them Adiric's face went as white as snow itself and the villager's gasped in shock. Emily stood next to Merlin and she took his hand in hers, "What Merlin says is true. I was in Mr Simmons field when five men with swords started chasing me and one of them pointed a sword right here." She pointed to her neck, "I would be dead if they didn't save me."

Adiric bend down and put his hands on Emily's shoulders. Emily froze at the contact, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Emily shook her head and shrugged out of his hold, "No, Blue saved me before-"

"Blue?" The man stood and glared at Merlin, "You mean Merlin. What can you possibly gain from saving her Merlin? You are nothing and always will be. A servant to the King, the curse of this village, an adopted bastard. I bet you didn't even know that your so called mother was kidnapped by those bandits and is probably dead right now. So let me ask you this Merlin what will you gain from this?"

Throughout Adiric's outburst Merlin had to restrain himself from setting him on fire and watching him burn to a crisp then and there, "You want to know what I get out of this Adiric. I get to see your little sister alive and well. That is all I can ask for, unlike yourself." Merlin glared at Adiric before turning to address the villagers gathered,

"I am here to save my village and if Adiric wants to stand here arguing about what I gain from this then were wasting precious time; time which we could be spending preparing and training for the battle that is to come. The King of Camelot is here to lead you into victory. It will not be an easy victory but when we all join together and fight side by side victory will be ours. So good people of Ealdor I put a question to you now, will you fight for what is right, to be free and respected, to go about your daily lives in peace and not have to worry about the safety of your children? If so then raise your voices now and have faith in the King of Camelot for he is the person to trust." Merlin saw everyone nodding in agreement and they began cheering and screaming for what Merlin was saying.

He turned back to face Adiric whose face was one of shock and annoyance, "Yes I do know about my mother but as far as I'm concerned she is alive."

Adiric snarled and looked down at Emily, "Come, Emily were leaving." Adiric turned around to go but halted when he noticed that Emily wasn't following and was still standing next to Merlin, "_Fine!_ Stay with the bastard then and don't bother coming home." With that he turned and headed towards his house.

Merlin took in a deep breath and turned to look at Emily, "Why don't you go and get ready for supper, I'll be there shortly?" Emily nodded and gave Merlin a kiss on his cheek before running towards Hunith's house. Merlin shook his head as he watched her leave.

Merlin turned around only to come face to face with Arthur hands crossed over his chest, "We have a _lot_ to talk about Merlin."

Merlin sighed, "I know." He turned to face the sky and noticed that it was getting dark, "But for now we need rest and lots off it. I think we should all get some sleep and start training the men tomorrow."

Arthur stared at him dumbstruck, "Did _you_ just give me an order?"

Merlin smiled, "Yeah… I guess I did." With that he walked off towards his mother's house leaving the King gaping at his manservant. Being in Essetir has changed Merlin but for better or worse Arthur didn't know, but it was time to find out what Merlin was hiding.

-TLP-


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I'm really really really really sorry that I didn't update earlier this week. School is hectic and I've got loads of assessments due in the upcoming weeks. Amber and I are trying really hard to get these out on time but it's just not working. Just a heads up in case we are late again. We've decided to continue writing but were not going to update until all assessments have been handed in. Again I'm really sorry I hope you'll forgive me.**

**I loved writing this chapter because of one reason MERGANA. I hope you like the romance between them and if you have any ideas on how I can make it better please let me know. I also hope this answers some of the question you all asked about. Feel free to ask more if your confused about something.**

_**Review Time**_

**Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks: **_Thanks heaps for the review and yeah it ok I've done that before._

**actressen: **_Nice to know you like it, I hope you like this one also. Sorry about not updating._

**rmatri540: **_Arthur reaction was actually really hard to write but should be in the upcoming chapters. _

**XxRav3nxX: **_I feel so bad for not updating, I'm usually on time __ I hope you like this chapter._

**bubzchoc: **_Thanks, I hope you think the same about this chapter._

**charmed chirs: **_Yeah that was actually pretty pretty hard to write about. _

**Guest: **_I'm really sorry to keep you waiting, I'll try to get the next one out asap. _

**sjritts: **_Yeah Adiric is a total tool I'll agree with you on that but that was the reaction I was hoping for. I miss writing Hunith, I might add her in later somehow and the 'bandits' are revealed so keep reading and tell me if that was what you expected _

**Aerist: **_As I've said before writing Emily/Morgana interaction is what I enjoy most. If you liked that then you're defiantly going to enjoy the next chapter as more secrets are revealed. Thanks for finding the mistake I went back and changed that as soon as you picked it up. _

**xXTheDragonRiderXx: **_Your name is so cool! Thanks for the review._

**Aryssayla: **_I don't know why but I like it when Merlin becomes assertive and I might add it in the story more if you like it. Sorry for not updating sooner, I hate assessments._

**Pollex: **_Good timing, I was just about to update when I got your review. Cenred is evil, Lancelot is his knight and Merlin is Emrys. Who knows what's going to happen… *Amber puts hand in air, "I do, I do, I do"* Sorry just had to do that._

**All you who review, favourite and follow are AMAZING! I mean it; you guys just make me so happy. I hope that you like this chapter and hopefully it answers some of your questions. Remember I'll take any advice you give me and I'm also open to ideas on where this could lead. **

**Song Choice: Trouble & Justin Bieber – Mike Tompkins (Really good to listen to for the Mergana bits, it just fits perfectly!****)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin, characters and locations are not mine. Emily and Adiric on the other hand… **

The Lost Prince

Darkness settled quickly over Ealdor and that's how Merlin found himself tossing and turning on the cold, hard dirt with Arthur's smelling feet in his face and Gwaine's constant snoring in his ear. Emily and Morgana were in Hunith's bed sleeping peacefully but Merlin couldn't help but think of the battle that occurred in the field earlier that day. It wouldn't leave his thoughts and neither would the lead bandit's face. With that in mind Merlin knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight so he stood and quietly tiptoed towards his boots and jacket laid out next to the old wooden door and stealthy left the house.

The night sky was filled with stars that lit up the earth and made the ground shine. The moon was high in the sky but not yet a full moon, perhaps by the time this battle was over a full moon would be shining. Merlin noticed that for the winter season it was a rather warm night. He sighed and stared walking towards the forest. After about twenty minutes of walking he reached his destination.

A beautiful lake was centred in the middle of a forest with trees surrounding the area, the moon illuminating the lake so that it was almost glowing. Merlin sighed, so many memories occurred around this one spot. He remembers that this is the spot where Will found out about his magic. Bringing Emily here for the first time and playing with her in the water. Merlin also recalls that the last memory that he had of his mother before she was taken was at this spot.

Merlin shook his head and sat down with his back resting on a tree trunk. He began to fiddle around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and began to read.

'_It's good to see you again Emrys although I hear its Merlin now. I wish it could have been under better circumstances. As you may know by now, those 'bandits' you were fighting are in reality King Cenred's knights. He was the one who captured your mother and has her chained in the dungeons at the Castle of Fyrien but do not fret for she has not been harmed. I do not know of his full plan yet but I will try to get as much information as I can for you, although I can assure you that he is not working alone. A woman is also assisting him, a woman with powerful magic. Her name I have gathered is Morgause. The next attack on your village will be in four days. Knowing that you are there Cenred will send around forty men on horseback although he believes that you are alone and without help. I do not believe I will be leading the attack but I can assure you that I am sending my most inexperienced knights so that should give you some advantage._

_I wish you all the best my friend, until we meet again… Lancelot' _

Merlin placed the note inside his pocket and stood pacing. Anger was the main emotion he was feeling at the moment. Anger at Cenred and Morgause for doing this to him. He hasn't harmed anyone nor has he been in Essetir in months. What could Cenred possibly want from him?

Unless… unless he believes that Merlin wants the crown for himself. He may know that Merlin wasn't officially disowned by the King and that makes him a threat towards Cenred and his throne. Merlin shook his head, he doesn't have time to worry about that; right now he needed to think of a plan to get his mother to safety and not involve his friends in his affairs but tonight was not the night for that. All he needed to do was relax and the answers would become clear.

Merlin removed his clothing and made to move towards the water's edge. As he entered, the water was rather warm yet refreshing at the same time. He swam towards the middle of the lake and began to dive under the water soaking all his body causing his midnight hair stick to his face.

All of a sudden he heard a light chuckle come from the shore. He turned to face Morgana looking at him, hunger clearly visible in her jade orbs. Merlin smiled, "Care to join me my love?"

Morgana smirked, "How could I refuse." She began to relieve herself of her clothing and walked towards the water. As she entered the calm liquid she began to swim towards Merlin but before she reached him she dived under the water making her invisible. He began to look around for where she could be until he felt something grab his shoulders and pull him under the water. Merlin yelped in surprise making Morgana howl in laughter.

When he resurfaced he saw that Morgana was still laughing, Merlin smirked "O so you think that's funny do you?"

Morgana kept laughing and turned to face him, "Very." She stopped when she noticed Merlin smiling wickedly and began to chant something under his breath, "Mer what are-" she was cut off when she saw his eyes glow gold and a large ball of water began spinning in his hands and drenched her in water.

It was Merlin this time whose laughter could be heard upon seeing Morgana's face. Morgana smirked, "So that's how you want to play it. Two can play this game." She swam away from Merlin who remained where he was. She outstretched her hand and her eyes glowed gold with that Merlin turned and saw a large wave heading straight for him. He gasped in surprise and tried to swim away from it but it was no use. The wave collided with him causing Merlin to be pulled under and tumbled underneath the water.

When he opened his eyes he noticed that he was lying on his back at the water's edge. He lent on his elbows for support and saw Morgana emerging from the water a large smile on her face, milky skin dripping water, long raven hair sticking to her chest. Merlin shook his head and stood, "Ok, ok you win."

"Of course I do. When have I not." Merlin scoffed and was about to speak when Morgana's lips crashed onto his silencing the retort she knew he would project. Merlin deepened the kiss by bighting her lip and she moaned his name in response, "Merlin."

He began moving along her jawline, down towards her neck and began nipping and sucking on every inch of pale, wet flesh. _"That's going to leave a mark." _In response Merlin began making his way down her collarbone and continued to pleasure her in every way. Wet bodies mingled in the heat of the movement creating a strange aura around them. Morgana couldn't stand it any longer, "Merlin… please."

Merlin complied with her wishes and lifted her up and in return she wrapped her legs around his hips. He laid them down on the soft grass bodies mingling. He held her tightly just reassuring himself she was real and kissed her so passionately that the cold winds felt like a warm summer day.

-TLP-

Morgana saw the sun starting to rise and shook Merlin beside her, "Mer… Mer wake up."

Sleepily Merlin opened his and turned to face Morgana, "What's wrong?" She pointed towards the sun which was becoming brighter and more visible by the second. "We better get going before everyone wakes up."

Merlin nodded in understanding, "Or we could just stay here."

Morgana liked the sound of that but thought better against it, "You know I'd love to lay here with you all day but what if someone sees us. What if Arthur finds us, he would kill you and this time I'm sure he would use a sword so he knows he wouldn't miss."

Merlin shuddered at the thought, "You're right let's get dressed." Merlin rose and held his hands out for Morgana which she took and gracefully stood and began making their way towards their clothes. "No one would find us here you know."

Morgana stared at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"No one knows about this spot except for me, Will, Emily and my mother. Will and I found it when we were just teenagers and Will almost drowned. That was how he found out about my magic. I saved his life." Merlin began staring into space recalling the memories of that day. How much has changed since then.

Merlin and Morgana began to dress and once Morgana was fully covered she turned to face Merlin and saw him fiddling with his neckerchief and struggling to put it on. She moved towards him and held out her hand. He handed her the cloth and she began to tie it around his neck, "Why do you always wear these?"

Merlin shrugged, "Honestly… I don't know." Merlin just smiled and she went to get their jackets that were currently settled on a rock. She put hers on and as she picked up Merlin's she noticed a piece of paper fall out of his jacket pocket. She picked it up and began to read what was written.

Merlin turned around and saw Morgana reading the letter Lancelot had given him. Morgana turned to face Merlin shock written all over her features. "Merlin… where did you get this?"

Merlin walked towards her, "Remember the bandit you saved me from?" Morgana nodded. "Well he wasn't a bandit and neither were the others Arthur, Gwaine and Will fought. They were Cenred's knights and the leader was named Lancelot."

Morgana thought of where she had heard that name before, "Lancelot… you mean the young knight that helped you escape from Cenred?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes. Yesterday I was fighting Lancelot and during that fight he gave me this letter."

"But Merlin he tried to kill you, how can you trust what he says!"

"No he didn't try to kill me-"

"Really? Well then tell me Merlin how you ended up with that scar on your shoulder that I recall healing!" Morgana tone was one filled with sarcasm and shock.

"Morgana listen to me. He wasn't going to kill me I was just unprepared for his attack and didn't have time to defend myself. Lancelot didn't really punch me in the stomach either; it was all an act so that he could slip me this note." He pointed to the note Morgana was holding.

"But once you were on your knees I saw that he was about to strike you down."

"Again your half right. Didn't you notice how he hesitated before he went to strike me down? That moment of hesitation provided you enough time to block his attack and save me. Which I am extremely grateful for by the way." Merlin smiled at Morgana but her face was clear of any emotion.

Merlin sighed, "I trust Lancelot with my life and I have done before. He has helped me time and time again through the years and continues informing me on Cenred and his plans."

"If what he says is true than Merlin… Hunith…" She trailed off knowing he knew what she was leading to.

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck, "I know, but we can't do anything about that just yet. For now we must train the men to prepare for battle." Morgana nodded and they began walking towards the village.

They were about to arrive in a clearing when Morgana stopped dead in her tracks, her face became as white as snow and she was staring into space. Merlin turned to see why she stopped and noticing the distressed look he immediately became very concerned. "Morgana… Morgana what's wrong?"

Morgana turned to look at him, "Merlin the note said that Cenred was working with Morgause. If she is then rescuing your mother will be a lot more difficult." Merlin nodded in understanding.

"That is why I am going alone once Ealdor is safe. You, Arthur and Gwaine will ride back to Camelot and I will travel to the Castle of Fyrien alone."

"There is no way I am letting you go to that castle by yourself, besides if Morgause truly is there then you will need all the help you can get. We are strongest when we are together, if I go Morgause won't know what hit her and Cenred will fall and with that you will become Essetir's rightful King."

Merlin shook his head, "Morgana I don't want to be King it's not my destiny."

"Maybe not but it is your birth right."

"Yes it is but there are others fit to rule a kingdom better than me. Besides I am the Lost Prince remember and I prefer it remain that way." Merlin turned and left Morgana standing there gaping at him.

"So you're just going to let Cenred get away with all that he has done to you, your village, your mother. This entire kingdom would thrive under you leadership Merlin don't you see that! Maybe that was how you and Arthur are meant to unite the five kingdoms." Merlin stopped in his tracks and turned to face Morgana. "You were born with the bravery, courage and loyalty that a leader needs. I saw the speech you made yesterday. How the people reacted to your words was proof enough. Those are just some of the qualities that I fell in love with Merlin Ambrosius."

Merlin pinched his nose and shook his head, "I don't know what to do Morgana it's all too confusing."

Morgana walked up to Merlin and held his face in her hands, "No matter what you decide Merlin I will always be here for you, remember that." Merlin nodded and lent down and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Merlin was the one to speak, "We should head back to the house. I'm sure by now Arthur's awake and will want to kill me."

Morgana smiled and linked their hands and together they walked to face an increasingly angry Arthur.

-TLP-

"Where the hell have you two been?" Arthur looked furious.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I met Morgana here on the way back." Merlin lied easily.

"_Since when have you been so good at lying?" _

"_I have no idea but I hate it." _While they were talking the both failed to notice Arthur's lips moving.

"-so after you've done that you can go jump off a cliff and die." Merlin looked at Arthur not contemplating the King's words.

"Of course sire but first we need to get you dressed. It's rather sad actually even Emily can dress herself without help and she is only 5." Merlin walked behind the screen, ignoring Arthur's stunned look.

Morgana looked out the window to see Gwaine pretending to be a horse and Emily sitting on his back lightly kicking him in his sides. She smiled and turned to get changed.

-TLP-

Tightening her wrist braces Morgana emerged to see Merlin putting on Arthur's jacket. "Still not learned how to dress yourself." She smirked and continued tightening.

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offence Merlin."

"None taken," Merlin completely ignored the insult and finished with Arthur's jacket when Emily walked into the room holding a bowl with Gwaine following.

"Prat, you didn't finish eating." Merlin laughed but turned it into a cough at Arthur's glare. Arthur looked down to face the little girl who was handing him the bowl.

"Didn't I?"

Morgana's face was of pure innocents, "Come on, eat up."

Arthur took the bowl off Emily and lifted the spoon to his mouth and took a small amount off the spoon, "Mummm." Emily was still watching when Morgana moved closer to Arthur and took the spoon from his hand and filled it up with more porridge.

"I think you need a little more than that Arthur, after all we have got a big day ahead of us." With that she shoved the entire spoon in his mouth causing some to drip down his shirt and onto his jacket. Merlin and Gwaine who were watching the scene began laughing so hard that Gwaine was holding onto the table for support. "I always knew you were incompetent Arthur but not being able to feed yourself well that just a whole new low." Merlin had now lost it and the look on Arthur's face was priceless as he stormed out the door.

"You forgot that there was a stain on your shirt Arthur!" Morgana called after him.

After a while Merlin regained his composure and addressed Gwaine and Morgana, "Right were going to need fire wood and lots of it. Gana you're in charge of that and Gwaine you go help Arthur train the men. I'll help Will in making more weapons. Any questions?" Morgana and Gwaine remained silent and he noticed Emily's hand shoot up.

"What will I be doing?"

"Well if you want to help you can… um you can…" Merlin didn't know what she could do. Emily was too young to be fighting and she couldn't help crafting a sword.

"You can come help me gather some wood." Emily perked up at the sound of that and turned to Merlin for his approval.

"Sounds like a plan, but only if you promise to behave for Morgana."

"I promise." Merlin nodded and together Morgana and Emily left the house hand in hand only leaving himself and Gwaine.

"You do realise Arthur's going to make you clean that shirt now." Gwaine said clasping Merlin on the shoulder.

"I know but-"

"MERLIN!"

-TLP-


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took heaps long but as I said in the last chapter assessments have really stacked up, but Amber and I have written this just for you, but like I said assessments are still coming but I'll try to update ASAP. **

**Your reviews, favs and follows were all amazing to see, even after not updating in 35 days… Wow really sorry about that I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. But yeah you are all amazing and I hope you continue to read this story. **

_**Review Time**_

**Aryssayla: **_ Thanks for the review, I went back and edited the last chapter, thanks for pointing that out._

_About the note, Cenred would have known that Merlin would come to save his mother and when Will arrived in Camelot asking for help to defend the village against bandits. He would travel to Ealdor where Lancelot and his men would be waiting. _

_Cenred ordered Lancelot to lead an attack on Ealdor. Lancelot knowing that this was the village Merlin sought refuge in as a young boy, knew that he would come to aid his village. In doing so wrote a note explaining what he knew of the situation and gave it to him during their battle._

**charmed chirs: **_I think I mentioned that Morgana knew about Merlin being 'The Lost Prince' during chapter two. Emily is now my new favourite character to write and more of Emily's past will be reviled in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. _

**XxRav3nxX: **_No, Merlin's father was not Balinor resulting in him not being a dragon lord (sorry about that.) Thanks for reviewing and if you have any more questions feel free to ask. Sorry for not updating I'll try to get the new one out ASAP._

**sjritts: **_It's nice to know you're enjoying the Mergana. There like my ABSOULATE, TOP, AMAZING, ALWAYS NOW AND FOREVER FAVE pairing, so I tried to get it as right as I could. I agree with you in saying that Merlin would make an awesome King but I haven't got that far yet so who knows what the future has in store for our favourite warlock. _

_I added some of Emily's background into this chapter and I'm continuing to build Morgana and Emily's relationship which I'm also glad you like. Tell me what you think about it._

**MeddlesomeMerlin: **_ That's a really cool name and so true ;) I didn't mean to make it a cliff-hanger it was actually just Arthur calling Merlin to follow him… woops. I'll try to make it more clearer in the future but if I do write a cliffy believe me you'll know *evil laugh* _

_It's nice to know that you like it, sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to have the next one out ASAP._

**bubzchoc: **_Nice to know you think its 'excellent'. I hope you continue to think that with the coming chapters. _

**TiffBaby: **_Sorry it took so long, sometimes I hate school but hey it's got to be done. I hope that you continue to read and review _

**1sunfun: **_Thanks heaps._

**nanesantos: **_Thanks heaps for the review they make me so happy when I get them. I don't know where I got the lake idea from it just kind of happened but I'm really proud of it and I'm stoked you like it. I might wright some more of that in the future if you like/want it that is. I actually had to look up what sagacious meant because I honestly had no idea *hides in shame* but thanks for the compliment I never knew that it was, you learn something new every day._

**merlin9584: **_Here it is, chapter 7, just like I promised. I hope these lives up to your expectations._

**At the end of this chapter there will be a question resulting around a certain character's future but will it be for better or worse? That is something I will leave in your hands. **

* * *

The Lost Prince

The cloudless sky gleamed blue and the sun was shining as its rays scattered light on the forest floor. The weather was warm and the cool, refreshing breeze relieved the two young women from the heat as they finished chopping wood for Arthur.

Emily was sitting on a log watching as Morgana finished chopping the final tree. She hopped of the log with a spring in her step and skipped towards Morgana, and started lifting the smaller logs from the ground and began sorting them into piles. With all the wood Morgana chopped they would have to make three trips.

Once the piles were sorted Morgana and Emily made their way towards the long log Emily had only recently been sitting on. Morgana stretched her arms in front of her sighing, "My arms are killing me." Emily laughed.

"What's so funny?" Morgana stared at the little girl a smile gracing her lips.

"Merlin always used to do that after he chopped wood."

Emily was so happy and excitable all the time. Her smile was large and contagious and Morgana felt a strange connection to the girl. She felt like it was her duty to look after this child, to care for her whenever she fell, she would be there to pick her up and dust her off. To be her shoulder to cry on when she was hurt and to praise her when she succeeded. Morgana wanted to know more about this girl and why Merlin never told her about Emily.

"Emily," the girl in question looked at Morgana. "How did you meet Merlin?"

Emily tilted her head to the side trying to remember, "Ever since I was born I guess. Merlin used to take care of me when my mama or papa was busy. I used to go to auntie Hunith's house all the time and she would make the yummiest porridge for breakfast. Blue and I played in the forest together with Will. We played all sorts of games like chase, knights, and sometimes when it was just me and Blue, he used to tell me stories and would show me his magic."

Morgana went wide eyed at the last comment, "You know Merlin has magic?!" Emily's face went a pale shade of white, her eyes were large threatening to pop out of their sockets and her mouth was in the shape of an 'o'. Emily slightly nodded at Morgana eyes down cased facing her lap.

"Merlin said I could tell you anything and… please don't hate Blue." Tears were forming in Emily's bright eyes, pleading with Morgana.

Morgana gave Emily a reassuring smile as her hand came up to cup her cheek and wipe a stray tear that had fallen down the young girl's cheek, "Emily its ok. I know Merlin has magic and I would never tell anyone even if my life depended on it."

"Really?" Emily's face was forming a smile.

"Yes my sweet, really." Morgana smiled down at Emily whose face was filled with relief. "You said Merlin and Hunith used to take care of you when you were little, what about Adiric? He is your brother after all, why didn't your parents leave you with him?"

"Adiric was never home. He was always with some girl or his bully friends and when he did come home he couldn't walk in a straight line and used to fall over things. Mama and papa didn't want me to be with him so they left me with auntie Hunith. Adiric wasn't very nice either; he used to hit Merlin and Will all the time and call Blue names that I promised him I wouldn't say again. If I had to choose I would want Merlin to be my brother not Adiric." Morgana nodded in understanding and decided that Adiric needed to be taught a lesson.

"What about your parents where are they now?" As soon as the question left Morgana's lips Emily began to cry. Tear tracks flowed like a river down her cheeks, heartbreaking sobs escaping her lips. Morgana pulled her into a hug and Emily buried her head into her chest. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Emily shook her head, "I want to tell you." Morgana nodded and Emily took deep breaths. "When I was little there was a fire. Blue and I were in the forest and he was showing me his magic when we saw smoke coming from the village; it was really black and puffy. We ran back to see what was happening when I saw that my house was on fire and I heard screaming coming from inside my house. Blue lead me inside auntie Hunith's house then he ran outside towards the fire. I was watching from the window and Merlin was going to run inside the house when Will stopped him saying that it was too dangerous. After that the house fell to the ground and my…" her words caught in her throat, "mama and papa died that day and Adiric was nowhere to be found." Emily couldn't hold it in any longer and began sobbing streams of despair onto Morgana's chest, fisting her shirt with her hands. Morgana held onto Emily tightly, tears falling onto the girl's midnight hair.

Like Morgana this girl had grown up without her parents and had watched them die. She was too young to go through an ordeal like that, then again no one should. Who knew that three people could have so much in common? Merlin being the Lost Prince, losing his mother at birth and having being tortured for ten years of his life by his father and brother, Morgana losing her adopted father in battle when she was ten and not knowing much about her mother, and now Emily losing her mother and father before her very eyes at a young age.

This is not what Morgana wanted, "Would you like to see something beautiful."

Emily pulled back and looked at Morgana eyes red and puffy, "What do you mean?"

Morgana smiled and held put her hands, "**Gewyrc an lif**" At that moment Morgana's eyes glowed a sparkling gold and Emily gasped at the sight. Morgana faced Emily who was still staring at her in astonishment. Morgana nodded her head towards her hands and resting upon them was a beautiful blue and black butterfly.

Emily looked amazed at the sight of the insect and moved her hand to touch it. Almost in reach the butterfly took off and gracefully flew around the two young women and settled on top of Emily's nose. Emily looked down at the butterfly resting upon her nose and giggled. The movement caused the butterfly to fly from Emily into the distance both sets of eyes watching it go.

Morgana turned to face Emily who was still staring in the direction of the butterfly, but immediately felt eyes on her and turned to face Morgana, "I love butterflies they're my favourite. How long have you had magic?"

"I used to have dreams when I was about your age that would come true, but the first time I knew I had magic was when I lit my room on fire. Merlin helped me control it by teaching me and told me that it could be used as a force for good and I didn't have to be afraid of it." Morgana smiled at the memory.

"So you can see the future!?" Emily was basically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes… well sometimes. I see different possibilities that could happen in the future, some are happy but some are scary and sad. People who can see the future in their dreams are called seers." Emily nodded and was still full of energy.

"So who is more powerful? You or Blue?"

Morgana thought this over, "Honestly I don't really know. We are just as powerful as each other. Emily why do you call Merlin 'Blue' and he calls you 'Scout'?"

Emily smiled, "I call Merlin 'Blue' because his eyes are really blue and pretty. He calls me 'Scout' because one time we were in the forest together and I got lost. I was wondering the forest forever until I found my way back to Merlin and from that day he has called me 'Scout'. "

Morgana nodded and stood, "I think we should go back to see Merlin and Arthur. Who knows what trouble they've caused while we were gone." Emily nodded and moved towards a pile of wood and picked up some logs, Morgana doing the same, and with that they made their way towards the village.

-TLP-

Merlin was watching as Arthur blocked Gwaine's attack and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to topple backwards and lose his sword during the fall. Arthur had his sword pointed just above Gwaine's heart, "And that is just one way to disarm your opponent." The men gathered nodded and stared in awe at the talent the King just displayed. "I want you to pair up and practice what I have just shown you. Sir Gwaine and I will come around shortly to evaluate your progress." The farmers nodded, picking up their wooden swords and polls and following Arthur's orders.

Merlin made his way over to the King and knight just as Arthur gave Gwaine his gloved hand to help stand. "Impressive."

The two turned to face Merlin, "Better then you could do any day, Merlin."

Merlin turned to face Arthur who held out his sword which Merlin took, "You'd be surprised prat. All the times I've seen you train you pick up a few things. Not to mention being the target all the time you really get a good view of the action." Merlin retorted causing Arthur to snort and Gwaine to laugh.

"How's your shoulder coming along Merlin I can't see any blood stains on your shirt this time?" Gwaine questioned pointing to Merlin's right shoulder.

Merlin self-consciously touched his non-existent wound and grinned, "Who knew that Morgana Pendragon could be good at healing?"

They began moving towards the well where Arthur and Gwaine grabbed a cup each filling it to the brim with water. Gwaine finished his drink first and addressed his friends, "Well seeing as were on a break I have some business to take care off." Gwaine was about to walk away when Arthur stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Well Princess if you really want to know I need to go relieve myself, seeing as you were so kind to ask I-"

Arthur cut him off not wanting to know anything else, "Just go."

Gwaine grinned and mockingly bowed to the King and gave Merlin a wink who shuddered and watched as his friend moved in the direction towards the woods.

Once Gwaine was out of ear shot Arthur took a seat on a nearby bench, Merlin shortly followed Arthur and noticed the look on his face, "What's wrong Arthur, jealous that Morgana has more talents then just beating you with a sword."

Arthur shook his head and a small smile formed at the corners of his lips, but as he turned to face his manservant his face was an unreadable expression and Merlin anticipated what was coming next, "Merlin, I want to know how you got those scars on your chest and why you never told me about them."

"Arthur I-"

"Don't lie to me Merlin. Who. Did. That. To. You?" the King asked through gritted teeth.

Merlin shook his head, "It's a long story Arthur, one that I don't feel like reliving."

Arthur groaned, "I understand Merlin, but one of these days you're going to have to tell me. Does Morgana know?"

Merlin nodded, "Thank you for understanding Arthur and yes Morgana knows but-"

"-but that doesn't explain why Adiric called you an 'adopted bastard' and said that your mother was kidnapped by those bandits. Is what he said true?" Arthur cut Merlin off.

"Yes, what he said was true… I was not born in Ealdor like you thought, but I was still born in Essetir. Hunith… my mother found me when I was only a young boy," Merlin smiled at the memory, "She took me in, fed me and over time… she became the mother I never had. It doesn't matter what anyone says, I may not be her blood but I still love her like any son would and should."

Arthur sighed, "The object Will talked about when we were in the throne room… that object was your mother wasn't it."

Merlin's vision turned so that he was facing the exhausted men resting on the grass, wooden weapons dropped to their sides, "Yes, the bandits took my mother…" He turned back to face his King, blue eyes darkened, jaw set and if Arthur didn't know any better he would say that Merlin looked… scary, "and I'm going to get her back."

Arthur was about to speak when both men turned as they heard Emily's laughter from the hill. They noticed that both women were hold logs in their hands and were running down the hill in a fast pace. Emily didn't notice where she was going, resulting in her losing her footing and tumbling down the hill, tripping Morgana in the progress.

Together they tumbled and stopped at the base of the hill. Emily haven fallen on top of Morgana who was clutching the little girl in her arms. Both men ran from their position at the bench and found both women howling in laughter. Even as a crowd began to gather, both young women where still laughing. "Morgana, Emily are you ok?" Arthur asked concerned as helped them both to stand.

Morgana was still laughing but managed to gasp out the words, "Yes… Arthur we're both… fine."

Emily giggled, "Again, again!" She began running towards the hill when a hand grabbed her hard and she screamed in pain. The hand loosened its grip but did not let go and pulled the young girl towards him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Emily looked at the owner of the hand and noticed that it was Adiric. "You stupid brat, you could have been hurt."

Emily tried to struggle out of his grip but Adiric wouldn't let go, "Please Adiric… your hurting me."

Adiric snarled but didn't relace his grip, "Answer me you little-" He was stoped mid-sentence when a fist connected with his face resulting in Adiric falling on his back, blood dripping from his nose. He brought his hand up to his nose and looked at the man who delivered the punch.

"What were you saying Adiric." Merlin stood in front of Emily protectively. Morgana ran to the girl, picking her up as she wrapped her arms around Morgana's neck. Arthur glared at the man on the floor along with the crowd circled around them. Gwaine had his sword drawn and Will cracked his knuckles.

Adiric stood, removing his hand from his nose letting the blood run down, advancing on Merlin, "You son of a-"

"ENOUGH!" Merlin yelled at the top of his lungs causing Adiric to stop in his tracks and the gathered crowd to look at the warlock in shock and some in fear. "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH ADIRC!" Merlin began advancing on Adiric who looked at Merlin, blue eyes wide in fear. "You dare lay a hand on her! You are not worthy to be related to her and if you even THINK of coming near her again I will kill you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! NO ONE and I mean NO ONE harms my family!" Merlin pointed behind him where Will, Gwaine, Arthur, Morgana and Emily were all standing.

All the villagers had gathered to see the commotion and all were watching with different expressions. Some fear and shock of Merlin others anger, rage and glee that Adiric was finally getting what he deserved.

"Heed my words Adiric. If you cause any more trouble in this village or to Emily there will be serious consequences. Do you understand me!?" Adiric nodded too scared and stunned to speak. "Good. I have bigger problems to deal with then you, but you are still part of this village and if you are willing to help in defeating the kni-bandits, then you will be guarded with the task of sentry duty. You will report back to Arthur, Gwaine or myself if there is any sighting of the bandits. Am I clear?" He looked at the cowering man before him. Merlin's was not a force to be messed with when he was angry. Adiric nodded still too stunned to speak. "Good. Saddle you horse and ride around the perimeter." Adiric looked at Merlin once more before turning and running away.

Merlin clenched and unclenched his fists once more before turning and walking towards Emily who was still clinging to Morgana but her teary eyes were solely focused on Merlin. He reached up to touch her cheek and kissed her forehead. He turned to Morgana who was looking at him sadly, _"Could you please take her inside. I need to…"_ Morgana nodded in understanding.

"_I understand. Just don't take too long, she needs you." _ She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking towards Hunith's house. Merlin continued watching them as they entered the house.

He turned and noticed Gwaine, Will and Arthur all staring at him in disbelief. "I'll be back." With that he turned away from his friends and walked towards the forest.

-TLP-

**There it is chapter 7, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Here is the question: **_**SHOULD EMILY HAVE MAGIC?**_

**Tell me your ideas on that. Please review or PM me with your ideas. The verdict will be announced in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, chapter 8 is now up. Sorry for the long wait **** It's school holidays here in Australia so my family and I went to Queensland for the week resulting in me having no internet to publish or to read all the awesome other stories people have written, but the theme parks were awesome... scary but awesome.**

**As my friends are also on holidays I didn't want to bother them with editing (aren't I a good friend) so all mistakes are my own and if you see anything please let me know so I can fix them asap.**

**Review Time**

**TheMightyE: **_Writing and reading angry Merlin is something I really like doing. Not only is it a way to show the dark side of Merlin but it is also really cool and exciting to read and there will be more in the future. Also thanks for helping decide whether or not to give Emily magic._

**Aryssayla: **_You make a lot of sense on Emily's magic decision and I appreciate that a lot and thank you for your contribution. Hopefully you like the way Merlin reacted to Adiric, personally I would have done the same if someone threatened or hurt my family or friends. You will be seeing a lot more of Merlin's leadership skills in the chapters to come._

**teamfreewill-andthedoctor: **_You really don't know how happy I was when I got your review __ Merlin standing up to Adiric for Emily and calling Morgana, Arthur, Gwaine, Will and Emily his family felt great to write. The Emily/Merlin interaction you asked for is in this chapter as well as the final result of Emily having magic which I hope you enjoy. _

**Aerist: **_BAMF Merlin is awesome and I hope that I captured him just right, if I haven't I'd appreciate it if you let me know so that I can get it write for the future. We've taken a break from the Morgana/Emily interaction in this chapter and replaced it with Merlin/Emily interaction because I think it's long overdue so I hope I did that justice. _

**saroura92: **_All your points are true and helpful and my thoughts exactly. Amber on the other hand doesn't like the idea of Emily having magic so we put it to a vote and the answer will be revealed in this chapter. _

**JoanFuckingJett: **_Thanks for your contribution it truly helps._

**charmed chirs: **_Another vote, thanks for that we really appreciate it. Cenred's plans will be revealed but when and how… you're going to have to wait but when it comes I hope you like it. Well here is this chapter but I must confess I actually had it written as I posted chapter 7 but adding the question at the end I had to rethink and rewrite the final verdict of this chapter, but Amber and I are currently writing chapter 9 but school goes back tomorrow which sucks. I'll try to update asap. _

**rmatri540: **_Emily saving Merlin and Morgana would be cute and awesome but who knows what will happen (read to the end and you'll find out ;) Thanks heaps for loving this story it means a lot to the both of us. Chapter 9 should be coming soon… hopefully._

**XxRav3nxX: **_ Never be sorry for asking a question but if I told you the answer…well let's just say the story wouldn't be that interesting from now on would it? _

**k: **_I'll take your concern into consideration but the final verdict will be up to the reader not me._

**Meredith: **_I like your reasoning and I understand it, it was also one of my concerns with the readers decision. I don't mind when you discovered it, it's just nice to know that you're enjoying it. I hope you continue to read it until it finishes._

**Pollex: **_Adiric was in the last chapter but will also be in chapter 9. _

**Bubzchoc: **_Thanks, I hope that chapter 8 and the rest live up to your standards. If something seems wrong or could be improved please let me know so I can improve. _

**Sjritts: **_Even though I wrote and created him I really don't like the guy either and agree with you, and yes dark Merlin is always fun to write and read. All excellent points for the question and I agree with all of them. The point about Morgana and Emily's bond was what stood out to me most though, because even if Emily doesn't end up having magic, Morgana will always be her motherly/sisterly figure which I wrote about in the last chapter and is someone she can relate and look up too._

**flyaway213: **_Great points and all very true. She could be one of the special people who aren't afraid of magic. _

**TiffBaby101: **_Tudaaaa here is chapter 8._

**shao4361: **_Uther died of old age and that is how Arthur came to be King and all the other characters to be in the positions they are now. I never really thought about Uther as he has nothing to do with this story and never was going to be. Very true points._

**merlin9584: **_I took your verdict as half/half. I didn't really know what side you were going for so I hope that's ok with you. I hope this chapter lives up to your standards._

**Guest: **_A Mergana/Emily family is always a great idea and adding a happily ever after sounds amazing but who knows what the readers decide :3 _

**Renaissancebooklover108: **_Badass Merlin is always great to read and write so just to let you know there will be more of that in this story (hold the applause and cheering) _

**dchao: **_Nice to know that you like it._

**hogwart lady: **_One more vote._

**Dragonfan47: **_Thank for the vote and review. All very good points._

**Thewolvesaremyfamily: **_Great minds think alike. What you suggested was exactly what I was thinking. I hope you continue to read and review this story. _

**Wow 23 reviews and a special thanks to Thewolvesaremyfamily this is truly amazing everyone and I love you all for it. We would just like to say a big THANKYOU to everyone who had read, favourite, followed and reviewed to The Lost Prince and for sticking with it even with my horrible update times.**

**Please continue to review and hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Merlin, characters and locations are not mine. Emily and Adiric on the other hand…**

The Lost Prince

The trees rustled as Merlin trudged through the leafy terrain. The warlock came to a halt, all the anger was bubbling inside of him and he just wanted to explode. Merlin stretched his hand out and with a deathly look the rage was taken out on a nearby tree.

After walking for some time, the anger inside of him suddenly evaporated and guilt washed over him. Stumbling over to a neighbouring log, Merlin sat and contemplated the rash actions he took. He had yelled in front of the whole township and Emily, he knew how much this had affected her and **he** put her in that position. A little girl should never have to witness her blood brother and… well himself fighting when he could have handled the situation with a different attitude, one less rash and violent.

Snap. The warlock heard a crunch coming from the direction he ventured from earlier and instantly took up a defensive pose. Ready for attack he crept over to a near tree, "Merlin! Where are you?" Will yelled trying to find his lost friend.

"I'm over here," Merlin answered while moving back to the log he was originally seated upon.

"There you are I've been looking for you everywhere. I was wondering if you were okay but it seems like you took out your anger on the poor trees," Will said noticing the tree Merlin destroyed. "If I were you I would have a least took a punch at the arseholes head," Will joked.

Merlin sighed in frustration, "I tried to keep my cool Will but he just… he just aggravates me so much. How he put his hands on her and was about to… hit her. I just lashed out." Merlin added.

Will nodded, "It's a good thing you were there though otherwise who knows what would have happened, but what I don't understand is why you continued to let him help fight. I know sentry duty will keep him away from the village but you could have sent him off, running scared like the coward he is."

Merlin shook his head, "What would that achieve? Yes Adiric would be gone and the village would be a much better place but… what about Emily? I would have been the one who sent away her brother and what would she think of me then. He is the only blood relation she has; no matter how bad he is I do not want to deprive her of that."

"Why Merlin? Can't you see that she loves you more than anyone else? You are her brother and her father figure. Yes Adiric may be her only blood relation left, but that doesn't mean she wants to be with him. While you were gone Emily began to live with Hunith and myself because Adiric was never home or if he was he always had some girl around with him. She missed you and some nights she would cry because you weren't there. You are the one she wants to be with Merlin."

Merlin turned to his face his friend, "I… never knew about that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Will shrugged a smirk gracing his face and placed a hand to his heart, "I was sworn to secrecy Merlin. Besides if she discovered that I told you she would be very angry and we both know what happens when she's angry."

Merlin smiled and a small chuckle escaped his lips and was about to say but Will continued talking, "Merlin. We still haven't talked about when Hunith was taken; you know how sorry I am that I couldn't save her, she is like a mother to me also but… I saw them both being grabbed and I thought it was best to save Emily since she was young and you don't know what those types of monsters do to young girls." Will said awkwardly shifting on the log.

"I understand Will; don't beat yourself up about it. You did the right thing saving Emily." Will nodded and Merlin clapped his friend on the back.

"Merlin… there's something else." Will's tone was serious and as he looked into Merlins eyes the young warlock saw hints of fear, "When you arrived at your mother's house to clean your wound, Emily and Gwaine came to me and helped me with the horses. As Gwaine left I asked Emily what she was doing so far from the village…"

Will stopped taking a large a large intake of air, "She told me that she dreamt of us arriving in Old Man Simmons' field with 3 strangers dressed in shining armour. She said that in the dream she was running towards you when men dressed in black armour began chasing her and held a sword to her throat… She dreamt that she died Merlin." Merlin stared at Will with wide eyes fearing the worst. "I think she has some kind of magic."

Merlin turned his head so that he was facing his lap, "Has this happened before?"

Will shook his head, "Not that I know of, but Hunith told me that she had trouble sleeping not long after you left 5 months ago. Your mother said that she would sometimes wake up screaming and shouting your name, but Emily would never talk to me about it until the other day… Is it some form of magic?"

Merlin shrugged, "It's hard to say Will. We should be getting back. I need to speak to Emily and make sure she is ok. Thank you Will, you're a good friend."

They both stood and Will slung his arm over Merlin's shoulders, "Of course I am, the best, most handsome friend that ever existed."

Merlin laughed, "Sometime it's hard to tell the difference between you and Gwaine."

-TLP-

As Merlin entered the house he noticed that a candle was lit and saw the silhouettes of Morgana and Emily lying on Hunith's bed snuggled together with Morgana whispering in Emily's ear which caused the little girl to show her gleaming white teeth as a laugh escaped her lips. When Merlin's presents was noticed both women turned to look at the warlock as he made his way towards them.

"Now you're here I better go and check up on Arthur and Gwaine. Who knows what trouble they've got themselves into." The sorceress smiled at Emily kissing the top of her head before getting to her feet, nodding at Merlin on her way out of the small house.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked Emily as he moved to Morgana's previous position on the bed and cradled Emily in his arms.

The girl in question shook her head and snuggled deeper into Merlin's embrace, "I don't want to live with Adiric anymore Blue."

Merlin rested his chin gently on Emily's head, "I know you don't but you have to. It's against the law for you to leave Adiric's care because he is your only blood relative and your parents left you in his care."

"If life was fair I could come live with you and Morgana. But I have learnt that it's not and you don't always get what you want," Emily stated, for such a young girl she had more wisdom and knowledge than some adults living in Camelot.

"You know what?" Emily shook her head, "you are the smartest and most beautiful girl in all of the five kingdoms. You're even smarter than King Part sometimes." Emily giggled and Merlin continues, "All I want is for you to be happy."

"Prat wouldn't be happy if he heard you say that."

Merlin snorted, "You're right once more. He would probably through something at me or put me in the stocks. So this just stays between you and me alright." Emily said nothing so the warlock began tickling her until she answered.

"Hahahaha, stop… it… okay…okay I promise, it's our little secret." At the last comment Merlin started laughing causing Emily to look at him strangely, "what's so funny?"

As Merlin's laughter ceased he answered the young girls question, "A long time ago when I first arrived in Camelot, Morgana and I helped save the now Queen of Camelot and her father. She said those exact same words to me before she left." He smiled at the memory.

"I wish I was there."

"Scout…"

"You are a Prince Blue; you could change things so that I can come live with you and Morgana in Camelot. We could be happy together and become a big family." Emily stated dark blue eyes pleading with Merlin to accept her wishes.

"I'm not a Prince anymore Scout you know that, if I could change things you know that I would but I can't. The only way that we could be together is if Adiric dies and as much as you want to come and live with us in Camelot, I know that you don't want to see Adiric dead." Merlin says hugging Emily closely, the girl holding Merlin tighter to her as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No… I don't want Adiric dead but, but can't you do something Blue… please. I don't like living here anymore." Merlin didn't respond to the question instead he decided that it was time to change the subject to something that was on his mind since his and Will's conversation.

"Will told me that you had a dream where you saw him, Morgana, Gwaine, Arthur and I riding in Old Man Simmons' field and that you dreamt that men in black armour began chasing you… Scout is that true?" Emily didn't respond immediately but eventually nodded.

"I saw everything Blue and it all can true but in my dream… I died." Emily began crying and Merlin hugged her closer and took a deep breath.

"What if I tell you a story, would you like that?" Emily nodded in response.

"Okay then. Have I told you the one about the boy who can't swim?"

Emily nodded, "Yes"

"What about the one where the man drinks poison to-"

"-to save his friend. Yep"

"Well what about the one-"

"-where the goblin runs loose in an ancient castle. Yes you've told me that one already."

Merlin looked down at Emily and began to scratch the stubble forming on his chin until an idea came to him, "Now little miss smarty bum hears one I know you haven't heard before so make yourself comfortable because I think you'll like it." Emily fidgeted in Merlin's arms for a moment before she came to a stop where her head rested on Merlin's chest and her hands fisted his shirt into her hands. "Comfy?"

"Yep"

"Ok then. Once upon a time in a faraway land there once lived a Princess. Now this Princess was the most beautiful woman in all the kingdoms. Men came from all different areas just catch a rare glimpse of her stunning beauty. Men wanted her and woman wanted to be her. But this Princess was not all she seemed; inside she had a special secret that would haunt her for the rest of her life."

"The Princess was very scared that if anyone found out about her secret, they would no longer like her and start to treat her differently, so she held this secret to her heart and promised herself that she would never tell anyone. That was until a young man arrived at the castle and changed her life forever. This young man was very clumsy and silly but that seemed to gain the Princess attention."

"The young man had only been living in the castle for a short time before he had his first encounter with the Princess who helped him out of a very scary situation. The young boy had gotten himself into big trouble with the Prince of the castle and the Prince was very rude and arrogant at the time-"

"Blue, what does arrogant mean?" Emily asked sleepily.

"It means that the Prince thought he was better than everyone else and that everything was about him." Emily nodded in understanding as her eyes began to droop.

"Now where was I? The young boy had gotten himself into big trouble with the Prince and they began to fight but as the fight continued the young man was about to be beaten with a mace when she emerged from the crowd. She was in a beautiful purple and blue dress and her hair was cascading down her back like a waterfall. Unknown to the Prince and the young man the Princess had been watching the entire time and was admiring the way the young man stood up to the Prince who was being a bully."

"The Princess defended the young man and the Prince left looking extremely annoyed at both the Princess and the man. As the crowd went their separate ways the young man noticed that the Princess was still watching him with curious eyes and she began admire him in a way she never knew she could."

"As time progressed the Princess and the man became very good friends. They started telling stories about each other's pasts, dreams, desires. By this stage the young man and the Princess grew very close and they knew almost everything about each other. Except the Princess did not know that the young man carried the same secret as her until one night she went to meet him in the enchanted forest. And for the first time in her life she had found another like her."

"The young man though that it was time to reveal what he truly was to the person he cared about most. That night as they revealed all their secrets to each other and vowed to the other that they would never repeat their secrets to another sole. On that same night both the Princess and the young man discovered a new emotion that they never thought they could achieve… love."

"And that Scout is the story of the Princess-" Merlin looked down to see that Emily had fallen asleep on his chest and smiled, "-the Princess and the Warlock." Merlin bent his head and placed a loving kiss on Emily's forehead.

Turing to the window he noticed that the sky was begging to go dark so he gently maneuvered his body away from the sleeping girl trying not to wake her in the process and made his way into the kitchen to begin making dinner.

-TLP-

As the glowing ball of light in Morgause's hand depleted so did the image of Merlin. Morgause snorted and turned her head to her right looking over her shoulder, "The serving boy has so many weaknesses. The girl would make an easy target."

Cenred shook his head and waved his hand as a dismissal, "I have no quarrel with the girl. She is only young and of no threat to me."

"Your mistaken Cenred, the girl seems to have developed seer powers. Granted she is only young but the child must have great power to be able to witness something that powerful at such a young age. She could become a powerful ally."

"Perhaps… but as of now she is no concern to me. With Arthur at Ealdor the village has begun to form an army. Granted they are only farmers but if word spreads throughout my kingdom many of the villages and towns will rise against me, that is something I cannot allow."

Morgause turned to face Cenred who was now seated on his throne and began circling him, "You fear a small village of farmers? Has the mighty King Cenred become so weak that farmers are now his biggest threat? How the mighty have fallen."

Cenred growled and yelled towards the throne room doors, "LANCELOT!"

The doors opened only moments later to reveal the knight dressed in black armour, sword attached to his belt around his hip walking into the throne room with no struggle or pain. The knight approached the throne and bowed to the King, "You summoned me Sire."

Cenred looked the knight up and down, "Morgause healed you well I see. You feel no pain?"

Lancelot looked at the High Priestess then turned back to Cenred, "No milord, I feel no pain and my wound has been fully healed," Lancelot turned to face Morgause and bowed his head as a thanks.

"Good but do not fail me again or the consequences will be severe." Cenred threatened.

"Of course milord it will not happen again. Is there something you needed Sire?"

Cenred nodded, "As a matter of fact there is. I need you to find two of my best archers and bring them to me immediately, do you understand."

The knight bowed to the King, "Of course Sire," he turned to Morgause and bowed his head, "milady." With that Lancelot left through the door he entered to complete his Kings task.

As the wooden doors shut with a loud bang that echoed throughout the throne room, King Cenred stood and made his way to a table in the far corner of the room and retrieved a parchment and quill and began to scribble words. As he finished writing on the parchment the two archers entered the room and the King handed them the letter, "Ride to Ealdor and kill the first person you see, whether it be man, woman or child do you understand me?"

Both men nodded, "Yes Sire."

"Good, attach this note to the body then send it back to the village. Do not return until it has been found. Make sure you're not spotted."

"Yes Sire." Both men bowed to their King and left the throne room.

Morgause emerged from behind a pillar and walked towards Cenred, "Be ready Morgause, my brother will be arriving shortly."

-TLP-

**So result to Emily having magic was… **_**A TIE! **_

**That's right from all the votes we received it was a tie. So as a compromise I decided to give Emily seer magic ONLY which was also Thewolvesaremyfamily idea but we didn't know at the time. **

**I hope that you all continue to read and are happy with this compromise. Thank you all for the votes and I shall post the next chapter shortly.**


End file.
